TEASE
by melilove
Summary: TEASE - Intimidades Universitarias es una adaptacion de Sophie Jordan. Sakura es una chica seductora que nunca tuvo problemas con los chicos, hasta que conoce a Sasuke... Prologo completo adentro.
1. prologo

**B** ienvenidas a una nueva historia, es una adaptación de un libro que me volvió loca. Es el segundo pero es el que mas me llamo la atención.

La historia no me pertenece, es una adaptacion de Sophie Jordan.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Espero les guste! En caso de que les guste por favor comenten asi subo el primer capitulo!

Saludos! Y un muy feliz año!

* * *

 **Tease**

 _Intimidades Universitarias_

.

.

.

Sakura es una chica seductora que nunca tuvo problemas para conseguir jóvenes dispuestos a estar con ella. Siempre eligió con sumo cuidado y jamás rompió sus tres reglas de oro:

No permitir que conozcan su verdadero yo

No enamorarse.

Dejarlos suplicando por más.

Y entonces conoce a Sasuke, un motociclista de los suburbios, que parece inmune a sus coqueteos. Sakura, sin poder resistir este nuevo desafío e incapaz de olvidarse de él, jura traerlo a sus pies. Sin embargo, pronto se da cuenta de que no tiene todo bajo control. Por primera vez en su vida, está rompiendo sus reglas por un hombre que no puede dominar; un hombre que no se conformara con nadie, a menos que sea la verdadera Sakura.

El la llevara a hacer cosas que nunca imagino…

Incluso a enfrentar un pasado que ya creía enterrado.

.

.

.

 _ **Melilove**_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Espero que el prologo las haya atrapado tanto como a mi!**

 **Reviews para saber si continuarla...**

 **Besos enormes!**


	2. Chapter 1

**B** ienvenidas a una nueva historia, es una adaptación de un libro que me volvió loca. Es el segundo pero es el que mas me llamo la atención.

La historia no me pertenece, es una adaptacion de Sophie Jordan.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

.

* * *

 **TEASE**

Intimidades universitarias

.

.

.

Capitulo uno

.

.

.

 **Estas segura de que es aquí?** – le pregunte a Karin cuando baje del auto a la noche fría de enero, sin soltar la manija de la puerta, como si de pronto fuera a abrirla del todo y zambullirme dentro nuevamente.

El bar se asemejaba más a un depósito que a un edificio.

Un viento fuerte sobrevolaba la construcción. Frente a las paredes de metal había una gran cantidad de vehículos estacionados y las motos superaban a los automóviles. El lugar estaba repleto. Nada de líneas para indicar donde dejarlos.

Cada uno por su lado, un desastre.

 **Sip** – respondió, señalando un cartel torcido con el nombre escrito en letras de neón – **aquí es. Dashi.**

A pesar de que el nombre sonaba tierno, el bar se veía tan inocente como… bueno, no como yo.

 **Estas segura que no hay otro Dashi?** – pregunte.

Uno que no diera la impresión de que contraerías tétanos con solo pasar por la puerta.

 **Mira** – se aproximó a un Toyota ubicado entre una pickup y un pinto oxidado, su aliento formo una niebla al condensarse. El lujoso vehículo se veía tan fuera de lugar como nosotras, con nuestros jeans angostos y chaquetas de marca. Se acercó un poco más, y sus botas de tacón hicieron crujir la grava cubierta de nieve – **es el auto de Nagato.**

Nagato. La ultima obsesión de Karin y el motivo por el cual estábamos allí.

Asentí, con las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, camine junto a ella con aire de que no estaba completamente fuera de mi elemento. Después de todo, quería pasarlo bien. Esa era mi filosofía, nada era demasiado atrevido para mí, ni siquiera un bar de motoqueros.

Aun así quise imaginarme viniendo con mis dos mejores amigas, imposible.

Aunque Ino y Hinata no estuvieran ocupadas con sus novios, este no era su estilo.

" _tampoco el tuyo, en realidad_ "

En serio, no encontraría a nadie de mi tipo, a nadie con quien coquetear.

Y decididamente, a nadie para llevar a la residencia, tal vez alguno de la nueva banda de Hidan podría llegar a agradarme.

Suspire. Mire a Karin en el instante en que se abría la chaqueta y con ambas manos levantaba su busto generoso para ajustarlo y asegurarse de que su escote en V ofreciera el mejor panorama. Salía con ella como último recurso, pues esa noche no quedo nadie más.

Ino estaba con Shikamaru; Hinata y Naruto me invitaron a quedarme con ellos a ver una película, pero eso siempre me hace sentir un poco sola. Aislada, incluso, aunque fueran mis amigos, estaban enamorados y eso era todo lo que hacían. En cada palabra, en cada caricia y si se tocaban todo el tiempo y mi presencia era lo único que evitaban que se desnudaran. Insoportable, no obstante, cuidado si alguien tenía que estar de novios, mejor ellos que yo.

El amor significaba perder el control y yo jamás lo permitía, actuaba como si lo hiciera, salía todas las semanas con un tipo diferente, pero estaba permanentemente consciente de lo que hacía, a cargo en todo momento.

Con otro suspiro, me acomode el pelo, hasta Ten-Ten mi compañera de salidas más reciente, tenía una cita esa noche. Todas mis amigas tenían o estaban en vías de tener novio. Considerando que eso era lo último que quería para mí, solo me quedaba Karin y otras por el estilo, entre todas las chicas que conocí en esos dos años en la residencia de Konoha, no era la más agradable, pero era la única que estaba disponible. Y como no soy de las que se quedan mirando el techo ni capítulos repetidos de Glee, aquí estaba. En un bar de motoqueros.

En cuento atravesé la puerta, llegue a la conclusión de que me había quedado corta con mi apreciación de lo que podía manejar porque, si bien el aspecto exterior de Dashi era terrible, dentro era mil veces peor. Aparentemente nadie prestaba la más mínima atención a la prohibición de fumar y el lugar estaba envuelto en humo, mis pulmones vírgenes resintieron y tosí. Seré salvaje, pero no fumo, ni cigarrillos ni nada, lo más audaz que introduzco en mi cuerpo son burritos, marca _Taco Bell._

Con ojos llorosos observe la escena que se planteaba a mí alrededor.

La mayoría eran hombres, de más de treinta, con barbas y tatuajes que no trasmitían una gran delicadeza. Escudos que indicaban la pertenencia a algún tipo de pandilla decoraban todas las prendas de jean, no era que yo supiera si estos eran auténticos o no, pero había visto un documental en History Channel sobre las pandillas de motociclistas y estos escudos parecían genuinos.

 **Karin** – murmure, vacilando cerca de la puerta – **realmente quieres entrar?**

 **Que?** – Parpadeo con sus ojos rojos – **este es el tipo de lugar donde surgen las mejores bandas.**

 **Este es el tipo de lugar donde te apuñalan** – contradije con aire de que esas cosas me tenían sin cuidado, al tiempo que vigilaba con ojo avizor.

Siempre hacia eso, observaba. Podía parecer despreocupada, pero mi mente no paraba un segundo, siempre sopesando y considerando, era necesario que fuera así, era mi manera de asegurarme de que no terminaría en una situación sin salida. _Como aquella vez._

 **Jamás pensé que fueras cobarde** – dijo con cierto desprecio – **ven, consigamos una mesa.**

No era cobarde, cada paso, cada decisión que tomaba era algo calculado, frecuentaba lo conocido: Ichiraku´s, Shinobi, las fraternidades más prestigiosas. Y solo salía con muchachos que conocía, aunque no hubieran sido presentado, sabia como eran, porque reconocía su tipo, eran todos parecidos. Fácil de interpretar, de mantener bajo control.

Esquivando mesas detrás de Karin, era evidente que allí no había chicos así, no, esos tipos se veían como recién salidos de la cárcel, fornidos y tatuados, nos seguían con ojos de lobos hambrientos, incontrolables.

Mantuve los ojos al frente, como si no los viera, como si no sintiera sus miradas.

Nos ubicamos en una mesa cerca del escenario, nos quitamos los abrigos y los colgamos en las sillas. Nagato y su banda ya estaban tocando, no eran demasiado buenos, pero supuse que este bar no sería muy exigente, de todos modos, creo que les habría ido mejor si tocaban alguna otra cosa que un viejo tema de Depeche Mode. Los que les prestaban atención no parecían muy impresionados.

Karin aplaudió con entusiasmo-la única- cuando terminaron ese tema y siguieron con otro. Nagato le guiño el ojo.

 **No es fabuloso?** – exclamo

 **Seguro** – coincidí, justo cuando Nagato desafino, aun si se pudiera pasar por alto que cantaba Depeche Mode en un bar de motociclistas, tenía puesta una camisa con cuello y botones a rayas, que lo hacía parecer recién salido de Gap – **y como consiguió tocar acá?**

Karin no respondió, en lugar de eso, batió las palmas y se columpio en su asiento. Impaciente recorrí el salón con la mirada, buscando una camarera para que nos atendieran rápido. Emborracharme parecía ser un buen plan.

Hoy era una de esas noches en las que no podía tolerar estar sola, si me hubiera quedado, habría estado todo el tiempo rumiando sobre la conversación telefónica que tuve con mamá por la tarde. Sucedía lo mismo cada vez que hablábamos, tenía la costumbre de hacerme sentir culpable y me recordaba lo mala hija que era. Lo único que me hacía sentir mejor era retribuirle con la misma moneda y enroscarme con un chico lindo que supiera que hacer con los labios, que no fuera hablar, claro.

 **Necesito un trago** – anuncie. Renové mis esfuerzos por ubicar una camarera y conseguí que se acercara una cuando finalizaba otra canción. Ordene y ni siquiera tomo nota del pedido. Observe el salón y recordé cuan poco probable era que consiguiera un chico lindo en ese lugar.

 **Cuanto estará tocando?** – pregunte a Karin.

 **Ni idea** – respondió displicente.

Abatida, me desmorone en mi silla, aunque algo me anime cuando llego nuestra jarra de cerveza. Necesitaba combustible para estar sentada junto a Karin admirando a Nagato. Llene un vaso de plástico, lo vacié de un trago e instantáneamente, me sentí mejor y más relajada.

Mientras bajaba un segundo vaso mire hacia el escenario, estudie al baterista, nada mal un poco flaco quizás, pero buen palo. Me sonrió y le respondí levantando la copa, mientras el golpeaba sus tambores en una actuación no muy estelar.

Durante los siguientes canciones, estudie el lugar con disimulo y saboree mi tercera cerveza, había aprendido desde hacía mucho que si haces contacto visual con un tipo, él lo interpretara como una invitación y no habría nada de eso esa noche. No aquí, al menos.

Ni siquiera cuando lo vi a _él._

.

.

.

 _ **Melilove**_

* * *

 **E** spero que el primer capitulo les haya gustado!

Comenten si les gusto la historia, asi que espero sus **review's**

 **Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bienvenidas nuevamente!**

 **LAMENTO la demora, lo que sucede es que no puedo subir entre semana, ya que trabajo.**

 **Pero prometo subir uno cada viernes o sabado, dependiendo cuantos capitulos transcriba.**

 **Espero que les este gustando la historia!**

 **L** a historia no me pertenece, es una adaptacion de Sophie Jordan.

 **L** os personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto.

.

* * *

 **TEASE**

 _Intimidades universitarias_

.

.

.

Capitulo dos

.

.

.

 _Caliente en grado sumo._

Sentí un cosquilleo que me recorrió entera al observarlo con los ojos entornados, cuidando de no ser obvia. Bebí un poco más, como si así pudiera suprimir esa sensación de reconocimiento.

Era uno de los más jóvenes entre los presentes, aunque mayor que yo, probablemente menos de veinticinco. Saludo a varias personas con la cabeza, agitando la mano y dando algunas palmadas en la espalda.

Lo observe apreciativamente mientras bebía, el alcohol no ayudaba. De pronto todo vibraba en mi interior, despierto… alerta. No podía evitarlo.

No podía quitarle los ojos de encima de encima, era demasiado hermoso, en un estilo atrevido y "no se metan conmigo". Es decir, para nada mi tipo, aun así mirar nunca lastimo a nadie. Siempre y cuando no se percatara de mi escrutinio.

Apoye la cara en la palma de mi mano y con la otra termine otro vaso de cerveza, decididamente ahora me sentía bien. Al observarlo, sentí una especie de euforia.

Llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero, de líneas esbeltas, gastada en las costuras y los codos. Piernas largas enfundadas en jean, con una cadena que colgaba alrededor de la cintura.

Sus botas de motociclista lo acercaron a la barra, aun con esa vestimenta, se veía esplendido. Tenía el rostro enrojecido y agrietado por el frio, su cabello estaba deliciosamente alborotado por el viento, en un cuidado desorden: más largo arriba y cortó en los lados, más de un universitario invertiría mucho tiempo en lograr ese estilo. Apostaría cualquier cosa a que el no hacía más que pasarse las manos por el pelo antes de salir de la cama.

Se acomodó en un taburete frente al mostrador, como si se sintiera en su casa. La cantinera, una mujer algo mayor con una cabellera de un improbable tono pelirrojo que lindaba con el purpura, se estiro por encima de la barra y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

Una nueva confirmación de que debía dejar de mirarlo, antes de que me viera.

 **Qué tal si le tomas una fotografía?** – desafío Karin, con un codazo.

 **Es lindo** – comente y aparte la vista. Me dio hipo, _maldición._

La cerveza siempre me da hipo, un lamentable efecto secundario.

" _¿dije lindo? Lindo, no. Sexy, caliente…"_

 **Qué esperas?** – me desafío – **vamos, no sería noche de viernes si no te levantas a alguien verdad?**

La fulmine con la mirada, aunque había algo de verdad en lo que decía. Su expresión indicaba un cierto desdén. Curioso, considerando que ella no era ningún ejemplo de recato sexual.

 **Debo ir al baño, vuelvo enseguida** – dije.

Esperaba que se pusiera de pie y viniera conmigo. Realmente no quería andar sola por ahí, pero ni se movió. Por supuesto que no. No era como Ino y Hinata que hubieran insistido en acompañarme en un antro como ese.

" _Guau, no me dejarían sola ni en los lugares que frecuentamos"_

Eran fabulosas, las mejores amigas que tuve en mi vida, era afortunada de tenerlas. El contraste con Karin lo ponía en evidencia.

Resignada, me puse de pie. El salón se movió y me sujete de la mesa para equilibrarme.

Enfile hacia el cartel de neón que indicaba los baños e intente caminar en línea recta. Lo conseguí, creo.

Hice caso omiso de los comentarios fuera de tono y llegue sin incidentes, había dos mujeres pintándose los labios frente al espejo. Una de ellas se paralizo al verme, sosteniendo el lápiz labial rojo sobre su boca.

 **Oh, tesoro, te has extraviado. No deberías estar aquí** – comento

Bien resumido. Asentí y el movimiento me mareó, así que me quede quieta y cerré los ojos unos instantes.

 **Creo que me equivoque de camino** – admití, abriendo los ojos.

Un camino equivocado que se inició al subirme al auto de Karin esa noche.

La otra mujer se volteo para evaluarme en mis jeans ajustados y mi suéter.

 **Si fuera tú, subiría a mi automóvil y me iría al lugar de comidas rápidas más cercano** – reprendió – **esto no es para ti. A medida que avance la noche se pone peor** – miro un reloj imaginario en su muñeca – **te queda una hora.**

 **Gracias, no estaré mucho más aquí** – al menos eso esperaba.

Decidida a convencer a Karin, pase al cubículo y luego me enjuague las manos.

Salí del baño y me detuve en seco al ver una pareja que avanzaba a los tumbos por el pasillo. El hombre tenía su mano enterrada debajo de la falda de la mujer, lo que dejaba la ropa interior a la vista.

Parpadee varias veces como si eso pudiera aclarar mi visión. El tipo levanto a la mujer y paso una de las piernas de ella por alrededor de su cintura, mientras la arrinconaba contra la pared y la empujaba. La pierna extendida bloqueaba mi camino en el corredor, _dios mío_. Tendrían sexo allí mismo.

Se movían y sacudían de tal manera que era imposible pasar. No si no quería quedar incrustada en la pared o atravesada por esos tacones de aspecto letal.

Los observe, considerando que debía hacer. Y fue entonces cuando lo vi a él, del otro lado de la pareja. Para ser precisa, lo note a él, notándome a _mí._

No parecía registrar al dúo que nos separaba. Sus ojos estaban directamente sobre mí, su mirada se deslizo por todo mi cuerpo, sin ningún disimulo. Me estudio minuciosamente, de arriba abajo, como si no entendiera nada.

Y seguro que no, al fin y al cabo, yo no tenía aspecto de la típica clientela de Dashi. No con botas negras hasta las rodillas, jeans ajustados y mi jersey de cachemira color purpura. No con los aretes que me trajo papa en desagravio por haberse ido en navidad a Barbados con su novia. Al menos paso año nuevo conmigo.

Hice caso omiso del susurro que me recordaba que vino porque el romance termino no bien regresaron de la isla.

Los ojos del muchacho se posaron en mi rostro y descubrí que eran de un cálido y profundo color negro, se veía más hot y mucho más alto que a la distancia, a través del salón. Yo apenas superaba el metro y medio por unos pocos centímetros, y nadie-en especial los varones- precisaba mucho para hacerme sentir diminuta. Casi no llegaba al hombre del _chico motoquero_.

Elimine la imagen de inmediato. No importaba, jamás estaría tan cerca de él como para verificarlo. No era tan estúpida como para involucrarme con alguien así.

Al darme cuenta de que lo estaba evaluando con la misma intensidad que él a mí, desvié los ojos para cortar el contacto visual. Sentí que el calor trepaba por mi rostro, que ya estaba acalorado por demás. Aun sin verlo podía percibir su mirada.

Permanecimos allí con la pareja gruñendo y jadeando entre nosotros, mientras yo intentaba poner cara de que eso no era para nada incómodo. Cara de no estar mareada, con las piernas flojas y listas para ser seducida por un tipo que tuviera su aspecto.

Levante nuevamente la vista. Era imposible no mirarlo. No llego a sonreír, pero decididamente había un destello de humor en sus ojos. Su mirada se desvió hacia la pareja y luego hacia mí, otra vez. Estaba divertido

Apreté mis labios en un afán de no interactuar con él. No quería darle una impresión equivocada, de ser una de esas chicas a las que les gustan los motoqueros.

Se hizo un espacio y me apresure a pasar entre el dúo danzante. Enfile hacia adelante en mis botas y chico motoquero se hizo a un lado, mirándome desde lo alto. Afortunadamente, el pasillo tenía el ancho suficiente como para que nuestros cuerpos no se tocaran. " _Gracias a dios_ ".

Nos separaban unos centímetros, pero eso no evito que comprobara que si, apenas alcanzaba su hombro. Era alto de verdad. Y si no hubiera estado borracha de antes, la proximidad me habría hecho pensar que lo estaba.

Sus ojos negros brillaron en la oscuridad. Me adelante, fingiendo desinterés como hacia cada vez que sentía las vibraciones que indicaban que un chico podía ser más de lo que yo podía manejar. Si en mi mente había la más mínima duda de que el candidato en cuestión era demasiado para mí, simplemente lo eliminaba de la lista y punto.

Regrese a la mesa y liquide una cerveza más.

 **Cuanto crees que falte?** – le pregunte a Karin al cabo de unos minutos.

 **Si hubiera sabido que te pondrías tan pesada, no te habría traído** – se quejó la pelirroja.

 **No tenía idea de que vendríamos a un lugar como este** – proteste, al tiempo que miraba alrededor para buscarlo. No pude resistirme. Nuevamente en el bar, Chico Motoquero recibía una botella de tres cuartos y conversaba con el tipo algo mayor y corpulento que estaba a su lado.

 **Un lugar como este? Escúchate, te sientes una princesa, Sakura** – reclamo Karin.

Puse los ojos en blanco, era ella quien usaba brillo corporal y olía a melocotón. Como si Campanita se hubiera echado toda su carga de polvo mágico encima. Termine el trago y extendí el brazo para servirme un poco más de la jarra que ya estaba casi vacía. Mi mente se sentía confortablemente aislada ahora, cálida y difusa, hasta la banda sonaba mejor.

El baterista me guiño el ojo y le sonreí, si, con él podía ser. Paseé mis ojos por el salón y fueron hacia Chico Motoquero, como si los sintiera, miro en mi dirección. Quite la vista con las mejillas al rojo vivo. " _linda manera de mostrarte interesada, Saku"_.

Estaba completamente ruborizada, no era normal que me pusiera asi porque un chico se fija en mí. Tal vez se debía a que aquí estaba fuera de mi elemento.

 **Que pasa? Te ves rara ¿a quien miras tanto?** – pregunto karin

 **A nadie** – negué con la cabeza y en el movimiento hizo que girara todo el salón. Me lleve una mano a la sien para detenerlo.

Karin busco alrededor, pero no lo vio.

 **Ah** – dijo. Seguí su mirada y sentí que me hundía, _sip_. Lo había encontrado, ¿a quién más estaría observando yo en ese lugar? No había muchas opciones – **él otra vez eh?**

 **Que?** – respondí

 **Oh, vamos. No finjas que no lo estuviste estudiando, por supuesto que lo hiciste. Es lo más sexy que hay por aquí** – comento.

 **Está bien** – acepte, levantando los hombros y bebiendo un poco más – **lo note, pero no es mi tipo.**

 **Sea o no un triste motoquero, es el tipo de cualquier mujer. A menos entre las sabanas, apuesto que lo es** – rio y el sonido me crispo.

 **Sí, claro. No me interesa descubrirlo** – bebí un sorbo largo – **probablemente forme parte de una pandilla.**

 **Pero seguro que es bueno en la cama** – insistió, mientras se acomodaba en la silla para ver mejor – **podría enseñarles un par de cosas a esos universitarios con los que salimos, no crees?** – Agrego con un codazo en mis costillas – **no me importaría darle una oportunidad**

 **No viniste por Nagato?** – le recordé molesta por el nivel de interés en su voz. De alguna manera había olvidado lo generosa que era con sus… eh, encantos. Hasta mi reputación palidecía al compararla con la suya.

 **El está ocupado en este momento** – movió el dedo, invitando al sexy chico motoquero.

 **Que haces?** – sisee al tiempo que trataba inútilmente de silenciar su mano. Lo intente de nuevo, furiosa y esta vez lo logre.

 **Un amigo nuevo, espero. Eso no le hace daño a nadie** – afirmo, liberando su mano.

 **Nagato está mirando** – le advertí.

Karin giro nuevamente en su silla y lo saludo con mano, como si no hubiera estado coqueteando con el extraño de la barra.

 **Le diré que lo estaba señalando para ti** – se excuso

 **Mentirosa** – la acuse

 **Te vendría bien, jamás pensé que diría esto, pero creo que necesitas soltarte** – aconsejo.

Una sombra se extendió sobre la mesa y una voz que sonaba como si fumara un cartón de cigarros por día.

 **Todo indica que necesitan llenar esa jarra** – opino una voz desconocida.

.

.

.

 _ **Melilove**_

* * *

Aguardo sus comentarios para saber si les esta gustando la historia.

saludos!


	4. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a Kishimoto

La historia es una adaptacion de Sophie Jordan

disfruten!

* * *

 **TEASE**

 _Intimidades Universitarias_

.

.

.

Capitulo tres

.

.

.

Levante la vista y con una mezcla de decepción y alivio, comprobé que no era él. No ese tipo podía ser su abuelo en un futuro no muy amable

Karin se llevó el vaso a la boca, susurro " _epa_ " solo para mis oídos y clavo los ojos en el escenario, dejándome sola con esto.

 **No, gracias, estamos b-bien** – me preocupo descubrir que hablaba con dificultad. Karin era la conductora designada y yo había permitido que eso me diera un falso sentido de seguridad. Mi error.

El tipo corrió una silla y la giro, se sentó a horcajadas, su abultada barriga estiro la prenda manchada que asomaba por entre su chaleco cubierto de escudos.

 **Ya veo que están bien** – coincidió con la voz cargada de doble sentido y me pregunte si de verdad creía que era remotamente atractivo. Karin continuo actuando como si el no existiera, con los ojos fijos en el escenario y siguiendo el compás de la música – **realmente bien.**

 **Mira, vinimos solo para** – me interrumpió

 **Soy Danzo** – se presentó, inclinándose hacia adelante y columpiándose sobre las patas delanteras de la silla.

 **Danzo** – suspire, y le sonreí con los labios apretados – **solo vinimos a escuchar a nuestros amigos** – señalamos el escenario – **no buscamos compañía.**

Hundió los dedos en su barba y se rasco con entusiasmo.

 **Si claro** – se burló – **una chica que se ve tan buena como tú, siempre busca compañía.**

Amedrentada, me pregunte cómo hacer para explicarle que no buscaba _su_ compañía.

Se aproximó un poco más y las cuatro patas de la silla chirriaron contra el suelo de madera, su aliento rancio me envolvió. A esa distancia hasta pude detectar trozos de comida en su barba y lo más desagradable es que continuo acercándose. El hombre no entendía el concepto del metro cuadrado.

 **Realmente Danzo, no vinimos para…** – trate de terminar pero él apoyo la mano en mi muslo, y lance una exclamación de rechazo cuando su manaza me dio un suave apretón. Le quite la mano y la deposite sobre la mesa. Sus amigos en la mesa vecina, rieron a carcajadas. También rio Danzo.

 **Está bien, ya te iré gustando** – acaricio mi pelo corto – **no he tenido quejas, todavía.**

El tipo era puro encanto.

Quise preguntarle si las que no se habían quejado estaban conscientes, pero me contuve con esfuerzo.

 **De veras, no** – le golpeé la mano. Estaba empezando a enfadarme. Sentí que la nuca se me erizaba. Odiaba sentirme así, me recordaba a cuando tenía quince años y era una ingenua que ignoraba todas las señales de alarma, convencida de que nada malo podía suceder.

Bueno, ya no tenía quince y tampoco pasaba por alto el aviso de las alarmas. Con el viejo Danzo, sonaban claras y potentes. _Suficiente_. Sujete la jarra y volqué el resto de la cerveza en su regazo.

Con una maldición, Danzo se puso de pie de un salto y la silla cayo con estrepito. Karin rio llevándose la mano a la boca, aunque con el gesto no pudo cubrir su risa de hiena.

Instantáneamente me aparte, en especial porque el rostro de Danzo se puso rojo, sus ojos viajaron de su ingle empapada a la mesa donde estaba su gente y sus mejillas se encendieron más. Sus amigos estallaron en carcajadas. El jadeo como un toro embravecido y su pecho se hincho como si fuera a hacer erupción.

La banda callo y Nagato bajo del escenario

 **Karin?** – Miro de una a otra – **que está pasando?**

Danzo observo a Nagato con mirada filosa. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron como si estuviera por devorar algo especialmente apetitoso. Se adelantó un paso y con su peso voluminoso embistió al delgado cuerpo de Nagato, haciéndolo trastabillar.

 **Estas perras son tuyas?** – pregunto amenazante

Karin lanzo una exclamación, Nagato la miro, luego a mí y al motociclista que lo superaba en unos cuarenta kilos. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Danzo actuó.

El ruido de hueso contra hueso fue doloroso, Nagato cayó sobre la mesa y luego al suelo, como un muñeco roto. Karin chillo, los compañeros de la banda lo ayudaron a levantarse. De inmediato, los amigos de Danzo se pusieron de pie y cerraron filas.

 **Que hiciste?** – me gruño Karin, cuando la sombra de media docena de motoqueros cayó sobre nosotros.

Sacudí la cabeza con impotencia, mi estómago se rebeló y sentí la bilis en la garganta.

 **Vinieron al bar equivocado** – sentencio Danzo, con su mirada focalizada en Nagato. Lo poco que se entreveía de sus labios en la barba tupida y enmarañada se curvo en una sonrisa desagradable. Extendió los brazos y con ambos puños se asió a la camisa de Nagato – **y ahora chico, te voy a moler a golpes.**

 _Oh maldición_.

Las palabras no terminaron de salir de la boca de Danzo que ya todo estaba en marcha.

Hubo gritos y estallo el caos, Danzo y su pandilla rodearon a Nagato y sus desafortunados amigos. Los alaridos de Karin me aturdían. Se rompieron cristales y volaron sillas y mesas, me empujaron y tropecé, un codo me dio en un ojo, grite de dolor y caí al suelo viendo estrellitas entre las piernas de la gente.

Una mano sujeto mi brazo y jalo para levantarme, de pronto, alguien me alzo y me cargo. Pestañee y me concentre en el tipo que me llevaba en brazos, _chico motoquero, el sexy._

 **Que haces?** – quise saber

 **Te saco de aquí antes de que te aplasten** – respondió y me estremecí al escuchar su voz por primera vez, era profunda y ronca, combinaba perfectamente con él. Se me puso la piel de gallina. Gire la cabeza para evaluar el caos ¿y Karin? ¿Y los otros?

 **Mis amigos!** – exclame

Pero el negó con un gesto, sus labios estaban apretados en una línea recta.

La imagen de Karin pisoteada por los borceguíes de los motoqueros relampagueo en mi mente y entre en pánico.

 **Debes ayudarlo** – le pedí

 **Tienes suerte de que te sacara a ti, no puedo acarrearlos a todos** – me explico

Intente zafar de sus brazos, decidida a rescatar a mi amiga y los demás. ¡No podía abandonarlos!

 **Bájame** –

Una sirena se activó a altísimo volumen y sin pausa, atronó como esos sonidos que hacen sangrar los oídos.

Todo callo en el eco de ese ruido, todos se paralizaron, incluido chico motoquero.

 **¡Suficiente!** – grito una voz rasposa y mis ojos volaron hacia un hombre que estaba parado sobre el mostrador con un revolver en una mano y un megáfono en la otra - **¡nadie destrozara este bar hoy! ¡El próximo que revolee un puñetazo, se comerá una bala!** – Para enfatizar, movió el arma en círculo - **¿entendido?**

Era como haber entrado en una película de "Harry el sucio". Esto no puede estar pasando de verdad.

 **Esto es real, linda** – su voz profunda resonó dentro de mí, dejando una estela de emoción en mi piel.

Aparentemente había pensado en voz alta, sobresaltada, puse mi atención en él. Su corazón palpitaba sereno y con fuerza debajo de la palma de mi mano que estaba sobre su pecho. La quite con rapidez y me cruce de brazos

 **Puedes bajarme, creo que ahora todo está bajo control** – dije echando un vistazo comprobé que Danzo y su sequito regresaban a sus asientos, refunfuñando y con aspecto de niños castigados. El resto del bar los imito, acomodando mesas y sillas.

 **Claro** – bajo mi cuerpo, que se deslizo contra el suyo del modo más desconcertante. Me apresure a retroceder para poner distancia entre los dos y lleve mi mano al cuello donde mi pulso latía como si quisiera escaparse de mi piel. Inspire su limpio aroma a jabón, agradable. Sobre todo en un lugar como ese, donde los olores consiste mayormente en sudor y humo.

 **Uh** – chasqueo la lengua, mientras observaba de cerca – **tendrás un ojo morado.**

Toque la zona magullada e hice un gesto de dolor.

 **Busco a mis amigos y me marcho** –

 **Seguro, buena chica** – con el ceño fruncido, baje la mano y me voltee. Lo deje atrás y encontré a Karin con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Nagato, quien no se veía nada bien. El lado derecho de su rostro estaba inflado, tenía el ojo cerrado por la hinchazón.

Los demás integrantes de la banda no se veían mucho mejor y comenzaron a recoger sus instrumentos con dificultad.

 **Te ayudo** – dije y me adelante para sostenerlo del otro lado, pero ella jalo de Nagato, impidiéndolo.

 **Ya hiciste suficiente** –

 **Yo?** – exclame sorprendida

 **Hiciste que lo golpearan** –

 **Yo?** – repetí como una tonta

 **Si** – Karin frunció la cara en un gesto que la hizo verse fea – **arréglatelas para volver.**

 **Estas hablando en serio?** – Mire a mi alrededor – **no puedes dejarme sola…**

 **No es mi problema** – dijo y paso a mi lado.

Atónita, la vi encaminarse hacia la puerta. De acuerdo, sabia que Karin no era muy agradable, no me gusto como trato a Hinata el otoño pasado cuando ella y Naruto empezaron a salir, y estoy segura de que los celos jugaron un papel importante en sus comentarios insidiosos. Pero eso fue hace meses. Jamás hubiera pensado que fuera capaz de dejarme varada allí.

 _Si, una noche muy divertida_.

El resto de la banda fue tras ellos, cargando sus instrumentos y equipos. Ni se molestaron en ir a la barra para retirar su paga, pero para alguien que conduce un Toyota no estaba allí por el dinero.

Extendí un brazo hacia el baterista, mi última esperanza, pero me dedico una mirada de furia, a través de un ojo que pronto tendría un hermoso tono violeta. Era evidente que me culpaban a mí, y me abandonaban. Increíble.

Corrí tras ellos en mis piernas tambaleantes, esquivando gente. Alguien me dio un empujón y debí sujetarme de una mesa para no caer. El gesto brusco hizo que el mundo girara a mí alrededor y apreté los ojos en un intento de detener el mareo.

Alce la vista hacia la salida, aterrada de que se hubieran ido y perder mi oportunidad de que cambiaran de idea. Divise sus espaldas antes de que segundos antes de que la puerta de cerrar detrás de ellos.

Maldije y me apresure. Cuando salí, se estaban metiendo en sus autos. Un frio repentino, que nada tenía que ver con el aire invernal, me congelo las venas. La nieve que cubría el pavimento crujió bajo mis botas.

 **Karin!** – grite al tiempo que resbalaba sobre un tramo de hielo y caía con fuerza, mi trasero recibió el impacto de la caída y por una vez me alegre de que estuviera bien acolchonado. Seré menuda pero por desgracia mi retaguardia podría servir de flotador.

Ella me oyó, pero observe con impotencia que de todos modos, se subía al vehículo. Me levante con dificultad y vi, estupefacta como encendía el motor y lo sacaba en reversa. El Toyota de Nagato salió detrás, conducido por el baterista.

Las luces traseras se fueron alejando y comencé a tiritar, tenía los jeans empapados y sacudí la nieve que se me había adherido. Para entonces, había empezado a nevar suavemente, apartando los copos de nieve de mis ojos gire y enfile hacia el bar con pasos cortos para evitar otra caída.

Sentía las piernas muy pensada; cada pisada era una tarea titánica, pero me obligue a traspasar el umbral. Al menos adentro hacia calor, aun así olía como un cenicero gigante.

Permanecí cerca de la puerta y me puse contra la pared en un intento de pasar inadvertida, con los dientes todavía castañeando busque mi teléfono en el bolsillo y presione el nombre de Hinata. Llamo cuatro veces y paso directo a buzón de voz, aparte el celular de mi oreja y mire con odio la pantalla iluminada, diablos Hinata, malditos conejos. Ya imaginaba que estaban haciendo, en lugar de dejar un mensaje, presione varias veces hasta que por fin, di con el botón para terminar la llamada.

Comencé a marcar el número de Ino… si es que conseguía acertarle. Ella estaba de novia con el mismo chico desde los dieciséis años, así que lo más probable es que no estuvieran haciendo el amor. Al menos algunos de sus comentarios me llevaban a la conclusión de que no tenían una vida sexual alucinante. Sai era un patán, una lástima realmente. Ino merecía algo mejor, merecía divertirse y tener a alguien que la idolatrara y ese no era Sai. Lo curioso es que yo era la única que me daba cuenta.

 **Tus amigos te dejaron?** – gire bruscamente hacia el sonido profundo de su voz, el movimiento me hizo perder el equilibrio y trastabille. Chico motoquero hot extendió los brazos para evitar que cayera, pero retrocedí para que no me tocara. Levanto la mano con la palma hacia arriba como para proclamar que no estaba armado.

Mis ojos se movieron desde la palma hasta su rostro, era demasiado hermoso para ese bar, donde parecía que si tan siquiera rozabas a alguno de los presentes, necesitarías una dosis masiva de penicilina.

Solo que él era uno de ellos, un hermoso motoquero. Claro que eso parecía una contradicción en sí misma.

Se me escapo una risita, pero de inmediato cubrí el sonido con la mano, sacudí la cabeza suavemente para despejar los vapores del alcohol.

 **Estas bien?** – pregunto apoyándose contra la pared a muy poco centímetros de distancia.

 **Si… si bien, y tú? Oh, espera yo?** – balbucee con el ceño fruncido – **porque? Porque me lo preguntas? No me veo bien?**

Sus labios se extendieron en una media sonrisa, sexy, podría haberme pateado por hablar de más. Un simple si habría sido suficiente. Ladeo la cabeza con sus ojos profundamente concentrados en mí con una intensidad a la que no estaba acostumbrada. Como si él estuviera viendo más allá de la vestimenta y el peinado, viendo a la chica que había debajo.

Intente enfocar mis ojos, esas eran sus pestañas? Imposible. Eran demasiado largas para ser de un hombre.

 **Te ves borracha** – respondió

 _Guau_. Eran tan obvio?

 **Para nada, solo bebí unos vasos** – me observo con escepticismo, al tiempo que yo ponía mi mejor cara de sobriedad. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la barra que se iba animando rápidamente, tal como vaticinaron las mujeres en el baño. Todo indicaba que la pelea había dado comienzo a la noche y ahora las cosas se ponían realmente buenas.

 **Estas varada aquí?** –

 **No** – mentí, varada me hacía parecer tan… indefensa.

Aunque fuera cierto, yo no era así. Sabía defenderme.

 **A donde se fueron entonces?** –

Solté el aire, era difícil mantener la mentira cuando ahí estaba yo: sola, congelada, mojada y más alcoholizada de lo que me convenía. Pase una mano por mi cara.

El metió una mano de las suyas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero no agrego nada más. Permanecimos apoyados contra la pared en silencio mirando fijo hacia adelante, separados por una corta distancia. Su cuerpo irradiaba calor. Hice rodar el teléfono en mi palma, nerviosamente, esperando que se fuera. No quería llamar a Ino delante de él y que notara lo desesperada y sola que me encontraba.

Hablo a mi lado, su voz, un murmullo profundo que retumbo por encima del bullicio:

 **Ya sé que no estas varada ni nada** – había cierta burla en su tono? – **pero podría llevarte a tu casa. Si quieres.**

Voltee para estudiarlo, apoyando mí hombro contra la pared, lo revise de arriba abajo, evaluando cada centímetro de su ser de motoquero hot. Era realmente bello: pelo azabache azulado y ojos oscuros profundos y magnéticos. Lástima que era todo lo que yo jamás podría tener.

 **No tendré sexo contigo** –

Se acomodó para quedar enfrentado a mí, también con su hombro en la pared. Sus ojos relampaguearon al pasar desde mi pelo hasta mis pies.

 **No recuerdo habértelo pedido** – respondió.

Sentí que me sonrojaba, sus palabras sonaron tan despectivas como estoy segura de que era su intención y me indigne.

 **Y qué? Me llevaras simplemente porque eres un buen samaritano? Si claro, te creo** – recorrí con la mirada todo su cuerpo, su chaqueta de cuero y sus borcegos. Era la fantasía caminando, si lo mío fuera perder el control y tener sexo desenfrenado con un chico malo, el sería el candidato perfecto.

 **Solo te llevo** –

Nada en el anunciaba seguridad y sin embargo lo que me ofrecía significaba que debía confiar en él.

 **Jamás es "solo te llevo"** – acomode un mecho húmedo y corto detrás de mi oreja. No, cuando volvía a casa con un chico, era mucho más que un simple trayecto desde un punto a otro.

 **Mira, princesa** – dijo sin vestigios de broma en su tono, lo que claramente indicaba que se había cansado de los jueguitos. ¿Princesa? Ofendida, enderece los hombros – **estas sola y ebria en el lugar equivocado** – prosiguió – **en este preciso momento hay una docena de tipos mirándote, tratando de ver el modo más efectivo de tener sexo contigo.**

Parpadee. Se me dio vuelta el estómago, mire el salón una vez más y vi las caras, los ojos. Tenía razón, varios me estaban observando, me evaluaban.

 **Aquí eres como una ovejita entre la manada de lobos** – añadió.

Si, diría que eso describe perfectamente cómo me sentía, una sensación que no me era desconocida. Y yo había jurado no sentirme así de vulnerable nunca más.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba yo.

 **Y tú no eres un lobo, correcto?** –

 **No te preocupes, no me interesan las princesas, ni borrachas ni sobrias** –

Contuve mis ganas de decirle que no era una princesa, pues sonaría como si le rogara su aprobación. Y yo no le suplicaba a ningún tipo que gustara de mí.

 **De veras quieres quedarte?** – insistió

Mire el salón una vez más y Danzo eligió ese preciso instante para enviarme un beso volador… seguido de un gesto obsceno. Aparte la vista de inmediato.

 _Como pude terminar en un lugar como este sola?_

.

.

.

 _ **Melilove**_


	5. Chapter 4

**B** uenas!

 **Muchas gracias a las chicas que comentaron: _Haruno SB ; Lucysh y NSTF._**

 ** _GRACIAS POR HABER COMENTADO CHICAS, ME ALEGRA QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO!_**

 ** _T_ ambien agradezo a las chicas que estan siguiendo la historia: ; lucysh ; icoloor ; Vampisan86 ; ; Mary Yuki Taisho;**

 **kyoko18 y Haruno SB. Muchas gracias chicas!**

 **L** os personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto.

 **L** a historia es una adaptacion de Sophie Jordan.

Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

 **TEASE**

 _Intimidades Universitarias_

.

.

.

Capitulo cuatro

.

.

.

Era evidente que me había vuelto demasiado segura, demasiado soberbia, demasiado acostumbrada a tener todo bajo control. Una llamada de mamá había sido suficiente para perturbarme, a tal punto que me permití llegar a esta lamentable situación.

Tanto pensar y tantas cervezas no eran buena combinación, mi estómago no resistía más.

 **Voy a vomitar** – gire sobre mi eje y empuje la puerta, di unos pasos y con las manos en mis caderas eche la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que el aire helado golpeara. La náusea paso. Oí sus pasos detrás de mí, haciendo crujir la mezcla de hielo y nieve – **estoy bien** – por algún motivo, me pareció que me lo decía a mí misma, para tranquilizarme. Voltee a mirarlo, me observaba con expresión de no estar nada convencido.

Suspire y mire nuevamente el estacionamiento. La nieve empezaba a cubrir las motos y autos. Me sentí desolada. Solo quería estar en casa.

 **Vivo en la ciudad** – me oí decir – **en una residencia. En ANBU de Konoha**

 **Podría haberlo jurado** – rio, y el sonido rozo mi piel como un terciopelo – **vamos chica universitaria. Te llevo a tu casa.**

Titubee, jugueteando con el celular en mi bolsillo. Podría llamar a Ino. O aceptar el ofrecimiento de este tipo y estar en casa en media hora. Ino y Hinata no se enterarían de lo estúpida que fui al salir con Karin y como si eso fuera poco, que bebí de más. Podría olvidar por completo esta noche y volver a ser la chica salidora y despreocupada, dueña de su vida. La próxima vez que llamara mama, la desviaría directamente a la casilla de voz. Con ese método, podría pasar hasta seis meses sin hablarle.

Camino hacia el estacionamiento, se detuvo y volteo, esperándome.

Era alto y sólido. Cualquier chica se le echaría encima encantada, y él se las arreglaría, lo más bien sin ninguna agitación. Apreté los ojos cuando se me cruzo la imagen de mis piernas enroscada alrededor de sus caderas esbeltas y sus palmas grandes sosteniéndome por el trasero, mientras yo lamia su cuello. Mi respiración se agito.

 **Vamos, no tengas miedo. Juro que no soy un psicópata** – dijo

 _¿Acaso un sociópata no diría exactamente eso?_

Pero fue su "no tengas miedo" lo que me llego. Burlón. Yo no tenía miedo, jamás. Me lo permitía. Nunca más.

Levante el mentón, me adelante y lo seguí. Se detuvo junto a una camioneta desvencijada y se tomó el trabajo de acompañarme hasta el lado del pasajero.

 **Que, no tienes moto?** – comente, observando tanto al vehículo como a él.

 **Hace diez grados bajo cero** –

Así que tenía una. La imagen que me había hecho de él no se desintegraba del todo, entonces. Abrió la puerta, muy caballeroso, lo admito, inesperado. La mayoría de los tipos con los que salía no me abría la puerta.

Borre la comparación y trepe al asiento. La puerta hizo un ruido espantoso cuando la cerró. Intente colocarme el cinturón de seguridad con dedos inseguros, hasta que por fin lo logre. Dios, realmente estaba ebria.

No era la primera vez que me excedía con la bebida pero este era el peor panorama ya que estaba a merced de un extraño ¿Cuántas historias disparatadas de secuestros comenzaban así? Me estremecí y no solo por el frio. Abrigue mis rodillas con las manos. _Vamos Saku, cálmate_.

Se acomodó del lado del conductor y encendió el motor, que ronroneo. Graduó la calefacción, el aire soplo frio por los conductos.

 **Hay que darle tiempo** – explico mientras se inclinaba a buscar una rasqueta para el hielo, debajo de su butaca. Cerró la puerta y con movimientos decididos quito el hielo y la nieve del parabrisas. Observe su rostro a través del vidrio y verlo tan concentrado hizo que se me cerrara el pecho. _Estúpida_.

Reconocía esa sensación y no podía permitirme sucumbir a su atractivo. Mandíbulas cuadradas, nariz recta pero, más allá de sus labios sensuales y bien formados, no era mi tipo. Como para afirmar el hecho, no bien subió a la cabina, a mi lado, gire apenas y le indique:

 **Me llevas directamente a mi casa** –

 **Ya quedo claro no?** – manifestó con cierta impaciencia.

Mientras esperaba que el motor calentara, se restregó las manos y les echo aliento, sin volver a mirarme. Como si yo no valiera la pena, y eso me hizo sentir un poco tonta.

 **Estudias?** – pregunte, aliviada de sonar normal.

 **Como universitario?** –

 **Si** –

 **Parezco un estudiante universitario?** – respondió, apartando las manos de la boca.

No, al menos no como los chicos con los que íbamos a la universidad.

 **Terminaste la secundaria?** –

Rio con un ronquido.

 **Si, la termine** –

Hubo una pausa.

 **Qué edad tienes?** – proseguí

 **Veintitrés** –

Tres años más que yo, y nunca había ido a la universidad.

 **A que te dedicas?** –

La piel alrededor de su mentón se puso tensa y un musculo vibro, señal de que yo había tocado un nervio.

 **Quien dijo que me dedicaba a algo?** – su tono fue áspero, casi burlón, nuevamente.

Estaba segura de que hacia algo. De que otra manera subsistía, sino? Pero ahora lo había fastidiado y no compartiría nada más conmigo.

 **Qué tal si empezamos con los nombres?** – Propuse con tono conciliador – **me llamo Sakura.**

 **Sasuke** – respondió

 _Sasuke._ Tenía aspecto de Sasuke… si es que eso existe. Pero le calzaba. Los ventiladores ahora soplaban aire más cálido.

 **Sakura** – movió la palanca de cambios y retrocedimos **– bueno, espero que no te moleste que te lo diga, pero tus amigos apestan.**

 **Si, bueno. No son realmente mis amigos** – aclare

 **Supongo que eso es bueno… pero entonces porque saliste con ellos?** –

 _Porque tuve una conversación desagradable con mi madre que me desestabilizo y me hizo actuar como una estúpida_.

 **Porque mis amigas de verdad están todas de novias** – admití, en lugar de eso. Las palabras salieron libremente de mis labios y me percaté de que hubiera sido mejor si admitía la pelea con mi madre. Casi sonaba como que les envidiaba su estado de noviazgo.

 **Y tú no?** – indago

Estaría intentando saber si yo estaba disponible? Pero si ya me había dicho que no estaba interesado en mí. Mis ojos se posaron en sus manos sobre el volante, eran fuertes y masculinas, de líneas marcadas y uñas cuadradas. El tipo de manos que anuncian a los gritos capacidad y fortaleza, que sabrían como tocar a una mujer.

Parpadee y me obligue a mirar el camino. Mis manos se cerraron más apretadamente sobre mis rodillas.

 **No, no tengo novio. Que hay de ti?** –

 **Tampoco tengo novio** – respondió al bajar la velocidad en una esquina iluminada.

Solté una risita, no lo pude evitar. Sentí que me relajaba y me recosté sobre la ventanilla. Con un hipo, gire para observarlo con los parpados entornados.

 **Eres gracioso** – _y sexy como nadie_. Un loco impulso de deslizarme por el asiento y besarlo en el cuello se apodero de mí. Provocado por el alcohol, sin duda. Eso y que era sábado por la noche, a esas alturas por lo general estaba enredada con algún chico.

Sus ojos negros se posaron en mí y eso me hizo sentir muy suave y abrigada por dentro, la cabina de la camioneta era cálida y confortable, podía dormirme ahí mismo.

 **Como es que no tienes novio como tus amigas?** –

 **Demasiado complicado** – suspire somnolienta – **sería un impedimento para hacer lo que yo quisiera** – respondí.

Su mirada profunda y abismal brillo en las sombras de la cabina. Miro mis piernas, enfundadas en el jean angosto. Me sentí desnuda bajo su escrutinio y la sensación no fue del todo mala.

 **Y qué tipo de cosas quieres hacer?** – su voz se arrastró sobre mi piel como una caricia.

Sonriendo, apoye la nuca en el respaldo. Como en una nube, flote en un estado de total bienestar. Me sentía peligrosa, intocable: una sensación embriagadora. Tal vez, engañosa, pero me hacía sentir poderosa… nuevamente en control.

 **Oh, toda clase de cosas atrevidas** – y entonces, como si me dominara una fuerza incontrolable, me estire hacia él todo lo que el cinturón de seguridad me permitía, hasta que la punta de mi nariz rozo su cuello. Mis labios se movieron sobre su piel cuando hable – **como esta.**

Dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones en un siseo. Me aparte y lo observe.

 **Vamos, pues, muéstrame** – su voz resonó desde su pecho, profunda y apretada.

Sonreí ante el desafío, jamás pude resistirme a un reto y ese sonaba claramente como uno. Acerque mi cara a su cuello otra vez e inspire. Olía rico. Una mezcla de jabón, invierno y troncos recién cortados. Ningún perfume denso.

Moví mi rostro contra su cuello, como una gata que ronronea desesperada por acercarse aún más. Y entonces lo lamí. Con un gruñido de satisfacción probé su sabor cálido y algo salado. Proseguí con un beso húmedo y abierto contra su garganta. Su aliento entrecortado alboroto mi cabello, justo encima de mi oreja. Trago, sentí el movimiento de su garganta contra mis labios.

Todo en mí se volvió líquido y caliente. Como si mis músculos se hubieran derretido y convertido en mantequilla fundida, quería meterme dentro de él, apretarme contra su cuerpo hasta que conocer cada resquicio, cada línea, cada hueco, su firmeza. Mi vientre se contrajo en un dolor sordo que latió en mis profundidades.

De pronto surgió una necesidad que me sacudió hasta el infinito, no era como nada que hubiera experimentado antes y eso me inquieto. He besado a muchos y debí haber sentido esto alguna vez, sin embargo era diferente, _él_ era diferente.

Me incline más, lista para treparme a su regazo pero mi cinturón de seguridad me lo impidió. Fue suficiente, suficiente para recuperarme. Recordé que yo no me echaba encima de tipos como él. Volví a mi lugar y lo observe con cautela: su mandíbula tensa, dientes apretados y ojos que brillaban con una luz depredadora. Parecía que quería decir algo… o hacer algo. Tal vez jalarme y sentarme en su regazo.

El auto de atrás nos hizo señas con las luces. Pestañeo y fijo su atención en el camino. Desee que se apresurara, que atravesara la ciudad para correr hacia la residencia y olvidar esta noche. Olvidarme de él.

 **Creo que no eres la chica mala que pretendes ser. Para nada** – declaro, mirando hacia adelante y conduciendo cómodamente.

Apreté los labios mientras las luces de la ciudad pasaban borrosas. No tenía sentido discutir, a menos que quisiera convencerlo de que si era una chica mala, y no me atrevía a hacerlo.

 **Estas borracha** – afirmo – **mañana te despertaras en tu cálida cama y ni recordaras mi nombre.**

Me hundí en el asiento y encogí las piernas para sentarme sobre ellas, la nebulosa de euforia que me había envuelto comenzaba a disiparse, percibí un leve dolor de cabeza. Mis parpados pesados se cerraron y la presión que sentía en mis oídos fue disminuyendo de a poco. Me relajaría por un momento. Hasta que ingresáramos al campus y entonces le daría instrucciones para llegar a mi residencia.

 _Sasuke_. Su nombre relampagueo en mi mente abotonada. Lo recordaría. Recordaría su nombre.

.

.

.

 _ **Melilove**_


	6. Chapter 5

**B** uenas!

chicas como sabran las actualizaciones son viernes o sabados

espero que disfruten el capitulo dependiendo como les vaya gustando, subo el proximo, una pista comienza lo picante!

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto.

La historia es una adaptacion de Sophie Jordan.

 **disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

 **TEASE**

 _Intimidades Universitarias_

.

.

.

Capitulo cinco

.

.

.

Al despertarme, cinco segundos fue todo lo que necesite para darme cuenta de que estaba desnuda. Bueno, casi. Tenía solo mi ropa interior, desconcertada mire velozmente a mi alrededor y el siguiente pensamiento fue aún más alarmante. _¿Dónde diablos estoy?_

La cama era grande y confortable. Un contraste, comparada con mi cama individual en la residencia. No tan larga como la california King que tenía en mi casa, pero pasaba tan poco tiempo en aquella casa que esta se sentía gigante y más que ajena. También olía bien, a jabón y sabanas recién lavadas.

Me devane los sesos buscando recuerdos de la noche anterior, no fue demasiado difícil. No estaba tan borracha como para haberme olvidado. Recordaba a Karin, que me dejo a pie. Recordaba a Sasuke.

 _Sasuke. Ay demonios_. Estaba grabado en mi mente como una marca a fuego. Sasuke, que se ofreció a llevarme a casa. Cerré los ojos en un lento y doloroso pestañeo, y había aceptado su oferta, subí a su camioneta a la de un motoquero hot y peligroso.

Aparte las mantas con rapidez y estudie mi cuerpo como si pudiera encontrar evidencias de… bueno sexo.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, lo último que recordaba era que estaba sentada junto a él. Y… dios, le había lamido el cuello.

 _Que ocurrió después?_

Mi cuerpo parecía igual que siempre, caderas apenas curvas que me salvaban de parecer un niño de once años, pechos nada extraordinarios, la piel demasiado pálida, aunque sin defectos. Aun así, estaba lejos de sentirme satisfecha. Hice varios movimientos para detectar alguna diferencia, alguna sensación física que me revelaran rastros de actividad nocturna. _Me daría cuenta si había tenido sexo ¿no?_ Sentí la presión de nuevas lágrimas cuando supe que tal vez si había pasado algo y no me había percatado, siquiera. Dios. Estaba atrapada en un episodio de 60 minutos.

 _Esto no tendría que haber sucedido_.

La alarma de huida se puso al rojo vivo, debía salir de ahí. Mis ojos recorrieron la habitación buscando mi ropa, solo me respondieron unas paredes de madera. Me encontraba en un cuarto grande y aireado, a pesar de la oscuridad de los muros, la luz ingresaba por varias ventanas en el área de la cocina. Una puerta ventana doble, a la izquierda de la cama, me otorgaba una vista parcial del mundo exterior.

Pude ver el cielo azul y el suelo cubierto de nieve, el sol matinal se reflejaba en el hielo acumulado sobre las ramas desnudas de un gran árbol que se asomaba más allá de la puerta.

El silencio era total, excepto por el suave ronroneo de la estufa, era como si yo fuera la única persona que quedaba en el planeta. Ciertamente, la única persona en esa casa. Donde estaba Sasuke? _¿Secuestrando a otra chica?_

Junto a una chimenea que ardían brasas y troncos, había un sillón mullido. Mi ropa estaba puesta ahí, doblada casi con esmero. Envolviéndome en la manta me levante con ímpetu, el movimiento repentino hizo que todo girara a mi alrededor, mareada me lleve las manos a la cabeza como si así pudiera sofocar el latido de mis sienes. Jure jamás volver a beber, _Nunca, Jamás_. Si claro, lo había prometido antes pero esta vez iba enserio.

Cuando llegue a mi ropa, mire furtivamente y deje caer la manta, me vestí tan rápido como pude. Hundida en el sillón, me calce una bota, busque la otra y entonces sentí los golpes. Quede petrificada, mi pulso enloqueció en mi garganta, todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta y los pasos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, más cercanos y astillaban el silencio.

Se abrió la puerta y Sasuke ocupo el espacio, venia cargando leña. De inmediato sus ojos se fijaron en mí, se detuvo en el umbral. Lo observe inmóvil y me sentí como una liebre atrapada en la mirada de un depredador.

Dio un paso y cerro tras sí con el talón de la bota. Cruzo la sala y debí contenerme para no dar un paso atrás, se detuvo y se inclinó frente al fuego.

 **Estas levantada** –

Lo observe mientras apilaba los troncos en una caja junto a la chimenea, ni miro hacia donde estaba sentada, todavía aferrada a mi bota.

 **Que me hiciste?** – pregunte, cuando por fin recupere el habla.

Dejo de acomodar la leña y sus ojos volaron hacia mí, se me corto el aliento. Todo él, en ese instante, a plena luz del día, era _más_. Más guapo. Más masculino, sus ojos brillaban con vehemencia, eran más vividos. Que su expresión fuera de enfado, no alteraba el impacto en lo más mínimo. Pero mi estómago se contrajo, me encogí bajo la intensidad de su mirada.

 **No te** _ **hice**_ **nada, excepto ocuparme de ti en estado de ebriedad** –

 **Me desperté en tu cama** – señale hacia atrás – **deduzco que esta es tu casa.**

Asintió con la cabeza.

 **Me desvestiste tú?** –

 **Era eso o dejarte dormir en tu ropa mojada** – dijo irritado – **te caíste en la nieve. Lo recuerdas?**

 _Si._ Recordaba eso. Y que lo había lamido, lo recordaba con dolorosa claridad.

 **Donde dormiste?** –

 **Donde crees?** – pregunto, con una sonrisa socarrona.

El calor trepo por mis mejillas, no hacía falta mucha imaginación para deducirlo. No había más habitaciones en esa cabaña.

Volvió a atender los leños y respondió a su propia pregunta.

 **En el sofá** –

 **Si. Claro** – resople. Jale de la bota, termine de subírmela y me puse de pie – **déjame ver si entendí. Me trajiste aquí, me desvestiste y ¿después te pusiste a dormir en el sillón?**

Irritado, se incorporó. Que alto era. _Impresionante_.

 **Eres increíble. ¿Piensas que me interesa hacerlo con una chica inconsciente?** – me estudio con lentitud, en detalle, haciéndome dar cuenta de que debía estar hecha un desastre, con mi pelo alborotado, la ropa arrugada y el maquillaje del día anterior. Probablemente parecía un mapache con el antifaz borroneado debajo de mis ojos – **tesoro, no eres tan irresistible.**

Está bien, tal vez lo había insultado, pero él no se quedaba atrás.

 **Lo siento** – dije sin sonar arrepentida, cosa que no me importo – **discúlpame por entrar en pánico al despertar medio desnuda en una cama desconocida**.

 **Tal vez tendrías que escoger mejores amigos, que te respondan, así cuando entres en coma alcohólico, no te despiertes en la cama de un extraño. Una sugerencia, no más** –

 _Touché._

 **Eres un cretino** – fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

 **Me han dicho cosas peores** – sonrió, aunque sin humor.

 **Estoy segura** – tome mi abrigo del sofá, gire y me fui hacia la puerta.

 **A dónde vas?** –

 **A casa** – respondí sin voltear.

 **Sí, claro. Genial y como piensas llegar?** –

Abrí la puerta, pase la galería y frene en seco. Me encontré con la realidad de cuan a su merced estaba. Un paisaje invernal se extendía ante mí, a unos veinte metros de la cabaña había un lago congelado, del otro lado podían verse casas y cabañas salpicando la orilla lejana.

Escuche sus pasos y me di vuelta.

 **Donde diablos estoy?** –

 **A una media hora del campus** – respondió con sarcasmo – **una camina larga no?** – Miro mis pies – **y esas botas no son para una excursión, princesa, especialmente en la nieve.**

Trague mi respuesta insolente y con las manos apoyadas en mis caderas, le pregunte:

 **Como llegue hasta aquí? Se suponía que debías llevarme a mi residencia** –

 **Ahora dime ¿Cómo se suponía que haría eso si quedaste fuera de combate y no pude despertarte? Ah y tu licencia de conducir tiene una dirección en Sunagakure así que no servía. Y tu teléfono? Contraseña protegida** –

Cruce los brazos y odie que tuviera razón, esto lo había hecho yo misma. No era su culpa. Sí, claro, era un maleducado y arrogante, pero quizá deba agradecerle y considerarme afortunada por no haber terminado en manos de un degenerado que se aprovecharía de una chica inconsciente. Mis ojos fueron hacia el como si tuviera un imán, era endemoniadamente sexy.

 **Gracias** – masculle.

 **Que?** – pregunto, con la mano en la oreja para oír mejor – **Que algo medianamente agradable salió de tu boca? Imposible.**

 **Gracias** – repetí furiosa y alzando la voz. Inhale y dije en un tono más suave – **fue muy amable de tu parte ayudarme. Lamento haberte causado molestias**.

 **Molestias** – murmuro, sonriendo.

 **Podrías llevarme a casa ahora, por favor?** –

 **Ningún problema. Vivo para socorrer a las consentidas princesitas de Sunagakure** –

Su expresión lo decía todo, no tenía una gran opinión de mí, eso me dolió más de lo que debía. Estaba acostumbrada a gustarles a los chicos; al menos en lo superficial. _Y enfréntalo, eso es todo lo que les permito ver._ Nunca les dejaba ver la verdadera yo, a la que se escondía detrás de la chica fiestera. Si es que alguna vez lo intentaban, ya que la mayoría se contentaba con pasarla bien. Sin ataduras.

 **Me dirás ahora donde vives princesa? Así puedo ocuparme de mis cosas porque, aunque no lo creas, tengo mucho que hacer** –

Me crispe. Así que pensaba que yo llevaba una vida encantada… que era una princesa malcriada que provocaba a los hombres, lamiéndolos y luego perdía el conocimiento como una triste borracha. Me sonroje. Después de todo no estaba tan equivocado, salvo que mi vida distaba mucho de ser mágica.

 **Vayamos. No me gustaría impedir tus quehaceres… como planear la próxima ola de delitos con tu pandilla de motoqueros** –

Sus labios se extendieron en una enorme sonrisa y me percaté de que le divertían mis desafíos. Ahora, que mi pánico inicial por despertarme en un lugar desconocido había desaparecido, tal vez yo podría disfrutarlo.

 **Vamos, así no pierdes tu cita con la manicura** –

 **Es mañana** –

El sonido de su risa me siguió cuando avance y baje de la galería, su camioneta estaba sin traba, ¿y porque no, si aquí estaba en medio de la nada? Abrí la portezuela y me metí de un salto.

Subió y encendió el motor, esperamos a que entrara en calor. Con la vista en el lago congelado, me maraville con la paz del paisaje, no me hubiera imaginado que viviera en un lugar así. Era… encantador.

Lo cual era extraño, era un motociclista. Quizá una casa destartalada donde fraccionaban metanfetaminas fuera una imagen más apropiada para él. Era un estereotipo, lo sé, pero él también me encasillaba en uno.

 **Hace mucho que vives aquí?** – pregunte, mirándolo de reojo.

 **Era de mi abuelo, murió el año pasado y me lo dejo** –

Rápidamente volví a mirar hacia el frente, con las manos apretadas en mis rodillas. Era el primer intercambio verdadero que hacíamos aparte de las ofensas y francamente me ponía incomoda. Él me ponía así, era innegable, desde el primer momento en que lo vi.

 **Lo siento** – dije, porque tenía que decir algo. Era obvio que se querían, el hombre le había legado su casa – **lamento lo de tu abuelo**

Movió la palanca de cambios y salimos de la propiedad en reversa.

 **Fue a pescar con un amigo; al regresar se preparó un sándwich, se recostó a descansar y nunca se despertó. Tenía ochenta y nueve años. Todos deberíamos tener esa suerte** –

Parpadee ante el absurdo ardor en mis ojos, sorprendida de la repentina emoción. Supongo que se debía al tono afectuoso en su voz al referirse a ese hombre que, evidentemente, había significado mucho para él. Y no cabían dudas de que su abuelo lo había amado. _Ojala yo tuviera eso, ojala tuviera a alguien._ Ningún miembro de mi familia estaba interesado en si yo vivía o no. Si algo malo me sucediera, nadie estaría demasiado afectado.

 **De todos modos… debe ser duro. Lo echaras de menos** –

Sus ojos se posaron en mí sin nada de la sorna que hubiera esperado. Nada de sonrisa socarrona, su mirada expresaba curiosidad, como extrañado de que yo pudiera decir algo comprensivo.

 **Si. Así es… gracias** –

Asentí y volvió a mirar al frente

Una vez llegamos a la residencia, a pesar de ser domingo y ser tan temprano, había pocos estudiantes y me alegre, nadie me vio bajar de la camioneta, no hubo testigos de mi llegada con la ropa de la noche anterior.

 **Gracias** – dije sosteniendo la portezuela – **por todo.**

Ansiosa como estaba por irme, supe que no lo volvería a ver. No nos movíamos por los mismos círculos, de ninguna manera regresaría a Dashi y esa realidad me mantuvo clavada en el lugar, mirándolo durante más tiempo del que debía. Como si lo quisiera grabar en mi memoria.

 **Seguro, de nada** – sus ojos se veían oscuros al sostener mi mirada – **no te metas en problemas.**

 **Lo intentare** – mis labios se extendieron en una sonrisa por la ironía de que fuera un chico que encontré en un bar como aquel quien me daba ese consejo – **tu tampoco. No te metas en más peleas de bar.**

 **Ah sí?** – sus ojos brillaron – **bueno, tu no empieces otras.**

 **Si** – reí – **no te preocupes. No volverá a suceder.**

 **Adiós, Sakura** –

Cerré la puerta y camine hacia mi residencia. Me concentre en dar un paso después de otro e ignore el hilo de sensación que me recorría, indicándome que me estaba observando.

.

.

.

 ** _Melilove_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Buenas!**

bienvenidas a un nuevo capitulo!

esta vez lo hice un poco mas largo, tratare de editar el proximo cap y si me da tiempo subir el siguiente

espero sus reviews para saber sus comentarios de la historia, ayuda mucho chicas!

les recuerdo:

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto

La historia es una adaptacion de Sophie Jordan.

disfruten la letura!

* * *

 **TEASE**

 _Intimidades Universitarias_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Capitulo seis

.

.

.

En la suite no había nadie, no era de sorprender, pero revise ambas habitaciones para asegurarme. Hinata hacia poco que salía con un chico fabuloso, desde que estaban juntos pasaba la mayoría de las noches en su casa e Ino tenía a Sai, en mi opinión no era un novio fabuloso, pero era un novio de todos modos.

Por una vez me alegre de que no estuvieran para no tener que explicarles donde había pasado la noche. Las amaba, pero tendían a preocuparse mucho por mí. Nada les gustaría más que me calmara que dejara de lado esa veta salvaje y me consiguiera una pareja.

Me quite la ropa, me puse la bata y con mis cosas de tocador cruce el vestíbulo hacia el baño, suprimiendo un escalofrió ante la sola idea de un novio. Los novios pretenden entre otras cosas, que los dejes entrar y eso no iba a suceder.

Estuve al menos media hora bajo la ducha antes de lavarme la cabeza y bañarme integra, seguía pensando en la noche anterior y en esa mañana. Despertar en la cama de Sasuke, a pesar de su costado de chico malo, no había avanzado sobre mí. Si era evidente, la invitación fue clara cuando prácticamente me monte sobre él y le pase la lengua como si él fuera una paleta. Sin embargo no se me vino encima; tampoco me exigió más ni intento manipular mi borrachera. Y esta mañana… todo lo que quería era librarse de mí.

Una vez seca, me puse la bata. Las argollas de la cortina chillaron al correrla. TenTen se estaba lavando los dientes frente al espejo.

 **Hola Saku!** – exclamo con la boca llena de dentífrico.

 **Hola. Que tal tu salida?** –

 **Bien** – puso los ojos en blanco y escupió en el lavado – **hasta que su ex novia apareció con un chico y él no pudo dejar de mirarlos durante toda la cena. Resulto que me había llevado al restaurant favorito de ella. Lindo no?**

 **Que basura** – comente y fui hacia la puerta.

 **Lo mismo pienso. Si hubiera salido contigo, me habría divertido más** –

 **Te lo recordare la próxima vez que me abandones por un tipo que te invita a salir** – le dije al salir

 **Oye!** – Grito a la defensiva – **yo comprendería si tú cancelaras tus planes por una cita.**

 **Y porque habría de hacer eso?** – proteste

 **Algún día lo harás. Lo sé! Cuando conozcas al indicado** – escuche sus palabras cuando atravesaba el vestíbulo.

TenTen leía demasiadas novelas románticas, comenzaba a creer en ellas. Sacudí la cabeza entre en el departamento y me vestí sin perder tiempo. Me seque el pelo para que no se me formaran estalactitas al salir, sabiendo perfectamente adonde iría esa mañana.

Con el pelo seco y mínimamente armado me puse un poco de maquillaje y el abrigo, sume un echarpe grueso y salí. Aún era temprano y no había mucha gente en actividad, fui directamente a Java Hut con la esperanza de que una dosis de cafeína aliviara mi dolor de cabeza, mi estómago se quejó cuando entre en la cafetería. En la semana era prácticamente imposible de conseguir donde sentarse. Por el momento la fila era bastante corta solo había dos personas delante de mí, parecían chicas de una fraternidad femenina a juzgar por su aspecto y las letras griegas impresas en su traseros.

 **Hola, Sakura!** – saludo uno de los chicos que atendían detrás del mostrador.

Su rostro me resultaba familiar, creo que coqueteamos en una fiesta el semestre anterior.

 **Hola!** – Espié su escudo de identificación – **Kiba.**

 **Que vas a llevar?** – preguntó, mientras quitaba un vaso de la pila, lapicera en mano, escribió mi nombre en él.

 **Capuchino** –

Claramente fastidiadas de que tomaran mi orden antes que las suyas, las chicas me dedicaron una mirada poco amigable, la cajera las observo como pidiendo disculpas y comenzó a presionar los botones para cobrarme, pero Kiba la freno con una mano en el brazo.

 **Es invitación mía** – murmuro y me guiño un ojo.

 **Que les puedo servir?** – pregunto la cajera a las estudiantes.

Con una última mirada fulminante hacia mí, se adelantaron e hicieron su pedido.

 **No tenías que hacer eso** – le dije a Kiba con una sonrisa débil. Y realmente, hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera.

 **Quería hacerlo** – respondió **– invitar a una chica linda es uno de los beneficios de este empleo.**

 **Gracias** – dije. A esta altura ponerme a discutir provocaría una escena imposible de soportar.

 **Y como has estado? Tuviste unas buenas vacaciones?** – quiso saber mientras vertía la leche espumosa en mi café.

 **Si gracias** –

 **Genial, yo fui a esquiar, mi tío compro una cabaña cerca de las montañas de Konoha, a solo 2 horas de aquí. Puedo ir cuando quiera, esquías? Deberías venir un fin de semana conmigo, antes de que se vaya la nieve. Hay un hidromasaje** – anuncio levantando las cejas sugestivamente y fue fácil deducir que se estaba imaginando que podíamos hacer en esa tina.

 **Hmm. Tal vez** –

 **Genial, todavía tienes mi número?** –

 _Alguna vez lo tuve?_ Asentí.

 **Bueno, llámame** – le puso la tapa a mi capuchino se inclinó por encima del mostrador de mármol y me lo alcanzo – **la última vez que te llame no respondiste.**

Acepte la bebida y jugueteé con el borde de la tapa, incomoda sin saber que decirle. La mayoría de los chicos se conformaban con una aventura de una noche. A veces llamaban pero si yo no atendía no volvían a insistir.

 **Oye, todo bien** – levanto las manos y me guiño un ojo – **te llamo más tarde.**

Sonreí como si eso fuera bueno.

 **Gracias por el café** – me despedí y atravesé el suelo de madera en dirección a la salida mientras probaba un sorbo, hubiera querido un muffin pero ni loca regresaba por una nueva dosis de incomodidad.

Afuera me cubrí la cara contra el frio y enfile hacia el edificio de arte.

 **Saku!** –

Levante la vista y vi que Ino cruzaba la calle deprisa arrastrando a Sai con él.

 **Hola** – salude

 **Hola** – replico en su sensual acento de Iwagakure, con sus mejillas encendidas por el frio – **a dónde vas?**

 **Al taller de arte, a trabajar** –

 **Y que hiciste anoche, al final?** –

Titubee, podía contarle que Karin me había dejado plantada pero eso llevaría al tema de como regrese a casa y donde dormí.

 **Salí con Karin** – opte por decirle.

Ino hizo una mueca que revelaba su opinión sobre ella.

 **Seguro que te divertiste** – comento Sai con un rictus significativo en sus labios, mientras me observaba de arriba abajo, quise patearlo, sabía que me consideraba una zorra y a Karin también, era como si pudiera leerle la mente.

Probablemente nos imaginaba a las dos acostándonos con la mitad del equipo de futbol o algo por el estilo. Pequeño bastardo moralista. No entendía como Ino no lo veía, supongo que estaba ciega por el hecho de que eran novios desde la secundaria, yo conocía a los de su tipo sin embargo. Contento de tener una linda novia, pero siempre mirando a otras… a mí, por ejemplo, con ojos libidinosos. No tenía evidencias de que la engañara pero me sorprendería que no aceptara lo que se le ofrecía en las fiestas de su fraternidad cuando Ino no iba con él.

 **Bueno, que haces esta noche?** – pregunto ella, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y balanceándose sobre sus pies.

 **Todavía no tengo planes** –

 **Hinata menciono una fiesta** –

 **Tenemos una cena, recuerdas Ino?** – intervino Sai.

 **No** – respondió con el ceño fruncido.

 **En casa de un amigo de papa. El presidente del First National Bank; sabes que aspiro a hacer una pasantía ahí** –

 **Oh** – comento Ino decepcionada, por su expresión era obvio que no le interesaba ir.

 **Puedo ir solo, pero te avise hace un mes** – hizo una pausa para que registrara el dato – **esperan que vaya con alguien.**

 **Si, por supuesto, te acompañare dije que lo haría** –

Bebí mi capuchino, más convencida que nunca de permanecer soltera. Me pregunte cuanto más toleraría Ino, hacía cuatro años que salían, era difícil cortar algunos hábitos y también aparentemente, con una relación de porquería.

 **Bueno, lo siento** – Ino se dirigió a mí – **pero tal vez puedas ir a la fiesta con Hinata y Naruto-**

 **SIP, quizás** – asentí, podía ser divertido, ellos no iban a muchas fiestas, la mayor parte de su tiempo consistía en mirarse a los ojos además de otras actividades que no publicaban, con justa razón.

 **Vamos Ino, tengo frio. Voy dentro** – dijo Sai luego le soltó la mano e ingreso a la cafetería. Observe a Ino mientras ella lo veía irse, parecía alterada con la piel lisa de su frente ahora fruncida.

 **Estas bien?** – murmure.

 **Si** – volvió su atención hacia mí – **perdón por eso.**

¿Porque cosa? ¿Por qué su novio era un patán? Me encogí de hombros como restándole importancia, no me correspondía decirle con quien salir o no. Había intentado eso con mi madre y no funciono para nada.

 **Sai está muy estresado** – prosiguió – **en poco tiempo debe rendir un examen exigente y está buscando una pasantía para este verano.**

Asentí como si comprendiera.

 **Qué tal si nos juntamos a desayunar mañana? Hace mucho que no lo hacemos, le diremos a Hinata que venga también** –

Hacía tiempo que no nos reuníamos las tres para uno de nuestros desayunos, los echaba de menos. Tal vez les comentaría que mama me presionaba para que fuera al casamiento de Gaara.

Pero entonces tendría que contarles de Gaara. Me estremecí ante la sola idea, no quería pensar en el gusano que tengo por hermanastro, era mejor mantener algunas cosas enterradas en el pasado.

 **Seria genial** – respondió, me dio un apretón y desapareció en la cafetería.

Apure el paso a través del campus ansiosa por llegar al taller y perderme en la tela… el único lugar donde me podía sentir a salvo para dejar libre mis emociones. Donde podía permitirme perder el control.

Inmersa en mi trabajo, perdí la noción del tiempo. Había otros alumnos en el estudio, concentrados en sus proyectos, pero allí, el silencio era regla inquebrantable. La sala era amplia, más amplia que cualquiera de las aulas en el campus, excepto unas pocas reservadas para conferencias.

El taller era mi templo, un refugio sagrado. La alocada Sakura a quien los chicos solo veían como un juguete para su diversión mientras ella se los permitiera, aquí no existía. ¿La quinceañera destrozada que acudió a su madre por ayuda? Tampoco.

Aquí solo era yo misma. Podía ser autentica, libre. En la tela no había amenazas, si me soltaba no corría ningún riesgo. Con el pincel mezcle varios colores hasta lograr el tono exacto de azul. Pintaba sin siquiera pensar, me dejaba llevar. Fluía, siempre era así. Cuando retrocedía para considerar el resultado final, era casi como verlo por primera vez.

Mi teléfono vibro a mi lado, sobre la mesa de trabajo. Levante la vista y note las sombras alargadas, afuera. Mire el visor y leí el texto:

 _ **Hinata**_ : dónde estás?

Deje el pincel, me seque las manos con una toalla gastada, levante el aparato y escribí.

 _ **Yo**_ : taller

 _ **Hinata**_ : quieres salir? Fiesta en la noche.

Por unos instantes vacile y pensé en responder que no, pero me quedaría toda la noche enclaustrada en mi habitación, sola. Aunque podía estudiar para el examen de historia del arte que se avecinaba, la idea no me entusiasmaba.

 _ **Yo**_ : ok. Toy yendo a casa.

Me puse de pie y recogí mis pinceles y la paleta. Fui a los fregaderos al fondo de la sala para lavarlos. Cuando mis utensilios estuvieron limpios y enjuagados, los lleve nuevamente a mi puesto de trabajo. Me quite el delantal, eche un vistazo a la tela y me petrifique.

Tenía una vaga sensación de haber estado creado algo inspirado en el paisaje invernal, pero esto era totalmente inesperado. La escena había surgido directamente de esa mañana, un par de puertas con paneles de vidrio miraban hacia un mundo cubierto de nieve y un cielo celeste y traslucido. Una sugerencia de cama y sabanas azules, revueltas.

Colores brillantes, líneas puras. En teoría, muy moderno, mi corazón estaba en lo que hacía, lo cual solo me hizo pensar en porque habría pintado esa escena. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decirme a mí misma?

Lo único que podía ser más impresionante era haber pintado un retrato del propio Sasuke. Era evidente que todavía lo tenía en mi mente.

Salí del edificio y atravesé el campus hundiéndome en el abrigo, mientras mis botas hacían crujir el suelo nevado, parecía que la temperatura había descendido diez grados desde la mañana.

Al llegar encontré mi habitación a oscuras y vacía, Ino ya había partido, pero pude oír las voces de Hinata y Naruto flotando del otro lado de la pared del apartamento. La puerta que separaba nuestros dormitorios estaba apenas entreabierta así que probablemente no estuvieran a los besos ni nada. De todos modos golpee antes de asomarme.

 **Hola!** – sonrió mi amiga al tiempo que se desenredaba de los brazos de Naruto, sentado en la silla se lo veía tan sensual como siempre. Cabello rubio, revuelto, su cuerpo esbelto y fuerte totalmente cómodo en la habitación de de Hinata. Por debajo de la manga de la camiseta, asomaba un tatuaje que descendía por su bíceps trabajado.

Juro que el tipo se disgustó cuando Hinata lo dejo para venir a saludarme, como si no quisiera otra cosa que retenerla en sus brazos otra vez.

 **Cual?** – pregunto enseñándome dos abrigos que levanto de su cama.

 **El negro** – elegí después de evaluarlos.

 **Te parece?** –

 **Si. Te ves fabulosa de negro** – afirme y salude con un gesto de la mano – **hola Naruto.**

 **Que tal Saku?** – me sonrió. Al contrario de Sai, él nunca me hacía sentir como una ciudadana de segunda clase y jamás me miraba con ojos libidinosos. Ni a mí ni a ninguna otra chica. Salvo a Hinata, claro. El tipo era genuinamente agradable.

 **Cuál es el plan?** – Pregunte – **espero que incluya comida, estoy al borde del desmayo.**

 **¿Estuviste pintando todo el día?** – indago ella con el ceño fruncido. Extendió el brazo y quito una mancha de pintura de mi rostro – **¿ni si quiera paraste para comer?**

Me encogí de hombros.

 **Que les parece si voy a comprar una pizza mientras se arreglan?** – Propuso él, poniéndose de pie – **ya se lo que tardan**.

 **Buena idea. De Gino?** – sugirió Hinata en una combinación de pudor y provocación.

Naruto sujeto el dobladillo de su suéter y la trajo hacia él.

 **Acaso la compraría en algún otro lado?** – bajo la cabeza y la beso.

Aparte la vista; no me da por mirar. _Puaj._ Si no los quisiera tanto podría vomitar.

 **La encargare de camino, estaré de regreso en media hora** – dijo y salió.

Con un clic la puerta se cerró detrás de él y Hinata permaneció ahí, sujetando su suéter contra su pecho y con una expresión de tanto amor que me dieron ganas de abrazarla y pegarle a la vez.

 **La tierra llamando a Hinata** –

 **Lo siento** – dijo volteándose con esa tonta sonrisa aun en el rostro.

 **No, no lo sientes** – le sonreí sacudiendo la cabeza – **al verlos así, casi tengo esperanzas.**

 **De encontrar a alguien? Por supuesto que sí, cuando conozcas a la persona indicada, cuando estés lista** –

Y ese era el fondo de la cuestión. _Cuando esté lista._ Ella no comprendía que no lo estaría nunca. ¿Y cómo podría? Nunca le había explicado nada y no pensaba empezar ahora, eso sería alargar la velada.

Me senté a su lado, en la cama.

 **Entonces ¿A dónde vamos?** –

 **Bueno un amigo de Naruto hace una fiesta de compromiso** –

 **De compromiso?** – gemí. ¿La gente de nuestra edad ya empezaba a casarse? A cada paso que escuchaba que había una fiesta de compromiso o de casamiento, era el principio del fin, no podía ni contemplarlo. Pronto pasaría mis fines de semana en tés de despedidas de solteras y luego de nacimientos. _Mejor mátenme_ – **suena… divertido**.

 **Bueno no pongas esa cara** – protesto

El tema me retrotrajo la conversación con mamá. No había ido al té de la prometida de Gaara, fue la semana anterior, ni siquiera conocía a la pobre chica, pero mamá se aseguró de que me invitaran. No fui. Como tampoco iría a la boda. La fiesta de esta noche ya me parecía una mala idea, me hacía recordar a mama y a Gaara.

Tome un cojín y me lo puse en la nuca.

 **No hay nada más fascinante que hacer? Tú sabes… un velorio?** –

 **Será divertido Saku** – me dio una palmada en el brazo – **se supone que habrá una banda** – no debo haber parecido convencida porque añadió – **no es un evento formal ni nada por el estilo, nada de cuarteto de cuerdas. Es en una casa y debería ser bastante informal.**

 **Está bien** – trance a regañadientes – **mejor me doy un baño, nunca se sabe. Tal vez conozca a alguien digno de seducir** – concluí con una mirada significativa.

 **Eres tan mala** – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

 **Lo sé** – respondí por sobre mi hombro sintiéndome un poco más como yo misma al detenerme frente a mi armario, decidida a encontrar el atuendo perfecto para esa salida nocturna.

.

.

.

 _ **Melilove**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Bienvenidas una vez mas a un nuevo capitulo.**

 **espero que les guste este capitulo**

 **La historia no me pertenece es una adaptacion de Sophie Jordan.**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **TEASE**

 _Intimidades Universitarias_

.

.

.

Capitulo siete

.

.

.

La casa estaba repleta, para ser una fiesta de compromiso, parecía que solo era de amigos de ambos novios, porque la mayoría era gente relativamente joven. No había padres ni abuelas observando alrededor de una mesa cargada de comida caliente.

Quitaron los muebles y los empujaron contra las paredes, una banda se había instalado en la sala. Los invitados deambulaban por toda la casa y otros por la galería calefaccionada con varias pantallas diseminadas allí, para contrarrestar el frio. Estos eran gente de la zona, amigos con los que Naruto había crecido, no eran como los estudiantes en Konoha y algo inhibida me lleve la mano a mis aretes de brillantes deseando haberlos dejado en casa. Y tal vez, también a mis jeans de diseñador, yo quedaba en evidencia donde Hinata y Naruto se integraban a la perfección.

Naruto nos condujo a través de la multitud, en búsqueda de la pareja feliz, cuando los hallo, nos presentó a Hinata y a mí.

 **Es divina!** – exclamo Kurenai, la novia y ex compañera de escuela de Naruto – **tal vez pronto tengamos el anuncio del suyo eh?** – añadió, con un suave apretón a la mano de Hinata.

Mire hacia otro lado, como si estuviera interesada en la gente ¿Qué les pasaba a los que estaban por casarse que deseaban sumar a todos a sus filas? Debe ser un servicio secreto de reclutamiento.

Los novios pronto se alejaron para recibir otros invitados y más felicitaciones y buenos deseos. Naruto nos dejó en la sala para buscar bebidas en el bar que se había improvisado en la cocina.

 **Nada mal ¿verdad?** – Dijo Hinata por encima del bullicio de la música, al tiempo que echaba un vistazo alrededor – **hay algunos tipos interesantes ¿no?**

 **Puede ser** – asentí. Tenía razón, incluso varios intentaron captar mi atención cuando pasee la vista por el lugar. Por algún motivo, no me sentía animada esa noche y era una lástima porque mi pelo estaba como yo quería.

 **Oh, oh, cuidado con eso. Anuncia peligro** –

Seguí su mirada, un tipo tan hot que podía ser tapa de revista, venia hacia nosotras. Abrazo a Hinata, quien lanzo un aullido cuando la hizo girar en sus brazos.

 **Itachi!** – Lo golpeo en el pecho – **bájame.**

 **No puedo evitarlo, siempre estas con ese cretino de tu novio. Cuando tengo la posibilidad debo aprovecharla** –

 **Ese cretino no es tu hermano?** – pregunté.

El desvió su mirada hacia mí con una sonrisa increíble.

 **Sakuuuuura** – soltó a Hinata y se aproximó a mí – **te ves…** – hizo una pausa y espere a que terminara la frase con una cursilería.

Estaba segura de que las usaba pero no importaba, era tan sexy que podía decir lo que se le ocurriera y las chicas de todos modos, le arrojarían su ropa interior. Tampoco importaba que tuviera dieciocho años y que aún le faltaran unos meses para terminar la secundaria, las universitarias hacían fila para estar con él.

 **Como es que me veo?** – lo alenté.

 **Convenientemente sola** –

 **Convenientemente?** –

 **Si, oportuno para mí. Por lo general cuando te encuentro ya estas rodeada ¿Qué les pasa a estos perdedores?** – Señalo a la gente – **¿todavía no te sitiaron? Se lo pierden.**

Reí. Era muy simpático y ocurrente, no era solo un chico súper atractivo, también tenía personalidad. No era de sorprender, después de todo, era hermano de Naruto, seguro habría más que la belleza física.

 **Entonces ¿qué me dices?** – pregunto sugestivamente, al tiempo que pasaba su bien torneado brazo por encima de mis hombros, imposible no notarlo. El muchacho era musculoso, un verdadero atleta. Creo que Naruto había comentado que varios equipos de béisbol universitario estaban interesados en él – **¿me tendrás en cuenta?**

 **Ten cuidado** – advirtió Hinata – **te va a devorar.**

 **Oye, me hieres** – se llevó una mano al pecho – **no soy tan malo.**

 **No me refiero a ti, hablo de Sakura es una come-hombres** –

 **Gracias!** – Le pegue en el brazo y señale a Itachi con mi pulgar – **¿y él, que es?**

 **Hmm, diría que no un come-hombres** – respondió él con aire catedrático.

 **No, solo un mujeriego** – replique.

 **Ay!** – se quejó con la mano en el pecho, nuevamente.

 **¿Realmente estoy diciendo algo que no sepas?** – lo desafié con una mano en mi cadera.

 **Supongo que no, pero ¿eso significa que no quieres tener algo conmigo?** –

Hinata rio como una adolescente, era evidente que se estaba divirtiendo.

 **Debo recordarte que hace unos meses querías que este tipo te entrenara en el juego previo?** – bromee

 **Sakura!** – Protesto ella y se puso de un rojo violento – **eso fue antes de conocer a Naruto! Además creí que Naruto era Itachi, como bien sabes.**

 **Esa historia nunca envejecerá** – comento él a carcajadas.

 **Si, a tu hermano le encanta ¿Por qué no bromeas con él sobre eso?** – repuso ella cruzándose de brazos.

 **Por esta noche, paso. Reservare el episodio para alguna ocasión especial, como su cumpleaños por ejemplo. Mejor aún, sacare el tema cuando brindemos en su boda, algún día** – sugirió. Hinata le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

Sacudí la cabeza, sonriendo, realmente era encantador en su estilo despreocupado de "quitémonos la ropa y ya". Una lástima que fuera hermano de Naruto, era material para una aventura de una noche, pero estaba fuera de mis límites: aún iba al colegio. Aunque tal vez eso no fuera impedimento para la mayoría de las chicas de Konoha, prefería que mis candidatos tuvieran más de dieciocho.

De pronto sentí un cosquilleo en la nuca, el ruido en la sala disminuyo de manera repentina, la banda siguió tocando pero pareció como si la gente hubiera callado. Mire alrededor, varias personas se habían volteado y miraban hacia la puerta.

Se me borro la sonrisa. El que entraba era Sasuke.

 _Chico motoquero_.

Parpadeé, en un intento de aceptar su presencia. Había estado haciendo grandes esfuerzos para olvidarme de él y de la noche anterior. Imposible si menos de veinticuatro horas después, lo tenía frente a mí.

Se lo veía relajado, con una media sonrisa en sus labios saludaba con la cabeza a unos y estrechaba las manos de otros. ¿ _Qué hace aquí_?

Aunque se movía con aplomo, algo me decía que no quería estar en este sitio, se notaba en sus ojos había como una reticencia en sus oscuras profundidades.

 **Bueno, miren eso** – murmuro Itachi. El también observaba a Sasuke.

 **Quién es?** – le pregunto Hinata, siguiendo su mirada.

 **Sasuke, el primo de Kurenai. Se graduó con Naruto. Se alisto en los marines en cuanto termino la secundaria, con Kakashi, el hermano de Kurenai** –

 **Porque estas tan sorprendido de verlo aquí, entonces?** –

 **Me extraña que haya venido** –

 **Porque? Kurenai es la prima** – respondí con aire de no estar demasiado interesada.

 **Exacto. Ella es su prima** – asintió Itachi, inusualmente sombrío. Inusual tratándose de él, claro. Nunca lo había visto tan serio – **pero Kakashi no sobrevivió, lo mataron allá y desde que regreso, Sasuke se ha mantenido bastante al margen.**

Ahogue una exclamación y mire a través de la sala, para entonces Sasuke había llegado hasta Kurenai. En silencio, frente a frente ninguno de los dos se movió. Por mi mente paso la imagen e las confrontaciones llamadas *"tablas mexicanas"*. Ella no lo abrazo como lo había hecho con Naruto. _Diablos, como lo hizo con todos esta noche_. La tensión se podía palpar aun desde la distancia.

 **Lo culpa por la muerte de su hermano?** – pregunte. No parecía justo y, por algún motivo eso me despertó un instinto protector, lo cual era ridículo. Su hermano había muerto, ella tenía derecho a sentirse como quisiera. ¿Qué sabía yo de la situación? Sasuke no era mío ni necesitaba mi protección.

 **No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que desde que regreso, nadie lo ha visto mucho. Escuche que vive cerca del lago y trabaja en un taller mecánico, del otro lado de la ciudad** –

Podía confirmar que vivía allí, ignoraba si trabajaba en un taller o no, pero si sabía que le gustaba andar en los bares de motociclistas. Me pregunte si eso también era algo nuevo para él. Supuse que no frecuentaba ese tipo de lugares cuando iba a la secundaria con Naruto ¿Pero que sabía yo?.

Observe que los labios de Kurenai se movían pero aún no lo abrazaba, el rostro de Sasuke se puso tenso. El novio de Kurenai dijo algo y la aparto de allí. El permaneció inmóvil, solo, pero no por mucho tiempo. Varias personas se aproximaron y lo saludaron. Sea cual fuere el problema con su prima no abarcaba al resto. Continúe observándolo, sin perder el detalle de sus hombros todavía rígidos cuando conversaba con los demás. Esto no era fácil para él, estar allí. No quería estar allí, pero debía venir. ¿ _Por qué_?

De pronto Naruto estaba a su lado, se estrecharon la mano; Naruto incluso forzó un ligero abrazo al que Sasuke respondió con incomodidad, intercambiaron algunas palabras y luego voltearon hacia Hinata, hacia nosotros.

 **Oh mira, ahí vienen** –

Mi pulso enloqueció en mi garganta, mi primer impulso fue huir, no le había mencionado la noche anterior a Hinata. ¿Cómo explicarle de donde lo conocía?

Sus ojos aterrizaron en mí, mientras avanzaban a través de la sala. Su expresión no revelo nada, pero sus ojos se abrieron casi imperceptiblemente. Llegaron hasta nosotros y ya no tuve tiempo de esconderme… o de pensar en una excusa para mi amiga, cuando él contara que ya nos conocíamos.

Itachi y Sasuke fueron los primeros en estrecharse la mano.

 **Qué bueno verte, hombre** – saludo Itachi.

 **La última vez, me llegabas por acá** – dijo Sasuke señalando la altura de su hombro.

 **Si, por suerte di el estirón** –

 **Mi novia Hinata y su amiga, Sakura** – nos presentó Naruto.

Estrecho la mano de Hinata, pero sus ojos estaban en mí, de hecho, estuvieron en mí mientras aun hablaban con Itachi.

Dispuesta a admitir que nos conocíamos, extendí la mano. Sin embargo me quede helada cuando hablo:

 **Encantado de conocerte, Sakura** – su mano cálida se cerró sobre la mía y por mi brazo subió una chispa que me llego al pecho. Cada uno de sus dedos dejo una impresión en mi piel que, estaba segura, sentiría por horas.

 **También yo** – logre pronunciar a pesar de mi garganta cerrada.

 **Me alegro de que hayas venido** – dijo Naruto – **oí que estabas de regreso, pero no sabía cómo ubicarte. No he visto a tu madre por ningún lado.**

 **Se volvió a casar y se mudó a Iwagakure** – explico. Y luego se volvió hacia mí, su mirada parecía buscar algo, era profunda. Fingí un gran interés en mi bebida.

Naruto asintió, un silencio incomodo envolvió nuestro pequeño grupo.

 **Parece un buen tipo** – añadió Sasuke para llenar el vacío – **al menos tiene un trabajo fijo y la quiere. Más de lo que mi viejo la quiso nunca** – sonrió, pero con un dejo de tristeza. Tuve la clara impresión de que todo el encuentro resultaba doloroso.

 **Qué bueno, tu mamá es tan afectuosa, prepara las mejores galletas, recuerdo que siempre nos esperaba con ellas después de la práctica de futbol** –

Sasuke rio por lo bajo. El sonido me hizo estremecer lo cual era un disparate. ¿Desde cuándo la risa de un tipo me provocaba eso?

 **Las traía de una panadería que estaba dentro de la tienda donde trabajaba** – revelo con sus ojos puestos en mí – **las del día anterior se las daban gratis a los empleados** – era como si quisiera trasmitir algo. Dejar en claro ¿ _Qué? ¿Qué era diferente? ¿Qué vivíamos en mundos distintos aparte?._ Ya lo había entendido, desde el minuto en que lo vi y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que su madre trabajara en una tienda de comidas y que la mía usara Chanel.

Hinata nos observó con curiosidad, aparentemente esto de mirarnos no le pasó inadvertido.

 **Voy a buscar más bebida** – anuncie, sacudiendo un vaso casi vacío.

No me apetecía beber. El exceso de la noche anterior todavía se hacía sentir, demasiado, pero fue la excusa para apartarme del grupo.

Atravesé el gentío hasta el bar y le hice señas al barman. Sin éxito, pues un grupo de invitados lo tenía acorralado.

 **Lo busco** – se ofreció una voz a mi lado.

Volteé para encontrarme con un chico lindo, no era un exacto producto de Konoha pero estaba cerca, con su pelo cuidadosamente cortado y sus encantadores hoyuelos, era mucho más seguro que el tipo que acababa de dejar… ese en el que había pensado demasiado.

Decidida a despejarme, le sonreí casi tímidamente. Hinata la llamaba mi sonrisa come-hombres, bueno, come-chicos. Chicos podía manejar. Hombres, no tanto. Pero este parecía dócil, así que le dedique toda mi atención y le permití llamar al barman como si yo fuera una pobre desvalida que no podía hacerlo.

Alentado, sonrió nuevamente y se inclinó lo suficiente como para que nuestros hombros se tocaran.

 **Que vas a beber?** –

 **Hmm** – mire la barra. No había mucho para elegir. Cerveza, vino, detrás de la barra, una jarra de margaritas.

 **Una margarita** –

El ajetreado barman se acercó y chico lindo pidió nuestros tragos, me tome unos instantes para mirar la sala. Naruto y Hinata continúan conversando con Sasuke, como si sintiera mi mirada, él volteo. Quite la vista de inmediato, en el momento que chico lindo recibía las bebidas.

 **Salud** – brindo, chocando su vaso de cerveza contra mi margarita – **me llamo Neji.**

 **Sakura** –

 **Entonces Sakura, eres amiga de la novia o del novio?** –

 **Soy amiga de un amigo de la novia** –

 **Ah. Ósea que viniste casi sin invitación?** – me guiño un ojo – **una chica mala no?** – me recorrió con una mirada apreciativa, deteniéndose en mi pelo, evaluando el negro entremezclado con mis cabellos rosados. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso el pelo entremezclado con mis mechones rosados me catalogaba como una chica mala? Me contuve para no poner los ojos, que manera de estereotipar.

 **Parezco mala?** – le seguí la corriente, intentando entrar en el espíritu de la broma, era mi fuerte algo que podía encender y apagar con la misma facilidad que con un interruptor, no debería sentirlo como si me estuviesen sacando una muela.

No debería.

Como si tuvieran vida propia, mis ojos lo buscaron por encima del hombro de Neji, Sasuke seguía allí alguien a quien pensé que jamás volvería a ver, pero ahí estaba. Aun a esta distancia, estaba híper consciente de su presencia. _Normal, supongo_. Había pasado la noche con él y no nos habíamos ni besado, tenía curiosidad, eso es todo.

La multitud se movió y deje de verlo.

 **Buscas a alguien?** –

 **No** – mentí e intente borrar el recuerdo de despertar en su cama, de sabanas limpias y el crepitar de una chimenea. Me puse de puntillas y observe entre la gente. Hinata reía de algo que decía Naruto, Sasuke sonreía con esa media sonrisa que ya me resultaba familiar. Alguien me empujo y debí bajar para no caer.

Neji se apoyó en el mostrador se inclinó y recupero mi atención respondiendo con sus labios rozando mi mejilla.

 **Oh, sí pareces una chica mala** – enrosco un mechón de mi cabello en su dedo y formo un rizo – **apuesto a que eres bastante atrevida.**

 **Yo? No. Puedo ser bastante aburrida** –

 **Imposible. Eres demasiado sexy como para ser aburrida** –

 **Te sorprenderías** – volví a mirar a Sasuke, fue como si supiera que lo buscaba, su mirada estaba ya puesta en mí, me ruborice. Que me descubriera coqueteando con un tipo me hizo sentir incomoda. Era como si se diera cuenta y presumiera, como si supiera que estaba alentando a Neji, alentándome a mí misma. Como si supiera de los juegos que hacía con chicos como este, con chicos que no me importaban en lo más mínimo.

Y de pronto perdí el interés en coquetear.

 **Tendrás que disculparme** – interrumpí a chico lindo, veo a mi amiga.

 **Que? A dónde vas?** – Me sujeto del brazo – **pensé que nos estábamos divirtiendo.**

 **Sí, pero ella tuvo una fea pelea con el novio y me necesita** – sonreí, soltándome. Era más fácil mentirle que lastimar su ego con la verdad. No estaba interesada.

Camine por entre la gente hacia Hinata pero me desconcerté al descubrir que solo estaba con Naruto ¿se habrá ido? ¿Y qué me importa? No había regresado para verlo a él.

Volteé y mire alrededor.

 **Me buscabas?** – su voz en mi espalda me sobresalto, si hubiera tenido mi vaso lleno me lo habría volcado encima.

Lo enfrente tratando de parecer más serena de lo que me sentía.

 **Sasuke?** – exclame. ¿ _Esa voz finita y entrecortada es la mía_?

No sonrió. Su rostro no revelo nada, mientras sus ojos recorrían mis facciones como si pudiera ver algo debajo del maquillaje y de la sonrisa que había pegado en mi cara.

Por fin registre su pregunta. Dios. ¿Eso era lo que él creía?

 **No, no buscaba a nadie** –

 **Daba esa impresión** –

Ok. Lo estaba buscando, pero no lo admitiría. La noche anterior me había dicho en términos bien claros que me encontraba totalmente resistible. No irresistible. _Resistible_.

Lo recordaba perfectamente y no tenía el más mínimo deseo de mostrarme como una chica desesperada por él.

Miro hacia el bar, donde Neji me observaba con la desilusión pintada en el rostro.

 **Tu admirador parece decepcionado** –

 **Lo acabo de conocer** – desestime.

 **En otras palabras, ese tipo no te importa en absoluto** –

¿Se supone que tenía que interesarme alguien con quien había intercambiado unas pocas palabras? ¿Por qué sentía que cualquier respuesta seria equivocada?

 **A ti te importan algo las chicas con las que coqueteas en un bar?** –

 **Yo no les doy falsas esperanzas** –

¿Me juzgaba? Reí al tiempo que sentí que me empezaba a enfadar. Tal vez yo coqueteaba y avanzaba más allá con un buen número de chicos pero mi reputación era más exagerada que mi realidad. En general.

Lo estudie de arriba abajo cuan largo era, analizando con ojo clínico toda su oscura sensualidad y no era la única mujer que lo observaba, otras lo evaluaban, también… con la esperanza de que el las registrara alguna vez.

¿Estaba diciéndome que era muy diferente de todos los que conocí? Muy pocas veces me había cruzado con un tipo que no quisiera utilizarme para sus propias necesidades. Había excepciones, la relación de Hinata me había demostrado eso, pero yo no era tan arrogante de creerme tan especial como para atraer a la excepción.

 **O sea que te pones de novio con cada chica que te llevas a la cama?** – le pregunte con los brazos cruzados – **eso me quieres decir?**

Silencio.

 **Es lo que pensé** – sonreí sin humor – **tu y yo no somos tan diferentes, Sasuke.**

Su mirada volvió hacia Neji que aún me observaba desde el bar.

 **Apuesto a que eres de esas que disfrutan de entusiasmar a los hombres para dejarlos luego, suplicando** –

Di un paso y me aproxime, dejando que mi cuerpo rozara el suyo. A esta distancia tenía una vista panorámica de su boca, los labios perfectamente tallados se abrieron soltando el aliento.

 **Cuidado, Sasuke o creeré que estas celoso** –

Mascullo un gruñido, aunque sabía que no era cierto no pude evitar decírselo. Yo no lo afectaba de esa manera, él mismo lo afirmo. Cuando le gustaba a un tipo lo sabía y a este no le agradaba. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Provocándolo como si quisiera algo.

Como si lo quisiera a él.

Giro y comenzó a alejarse por entre la gente, molesta lo seguí sin percatarme de que se estaba yendo… hasta que atravesó la puerta. ¿Se iba sin responder a mi provocación? Tenía claro que no le gustaba, pero vamos, no era necesario ser un cretino al respecto.

Baje los escalones tras él y lo llame a su espalda.

 **Por qué no les dijiste a mis amigos que me conocías?** –

Giro, nos separaban varios metros.

 **No te conozco, Sakura** – lo dijo como si fuera la respuesta más sencilla, pero había algo más en su voz. Como que tampoco _quería_ conocerme. Eso dolía. Lo cual era una tontería, porque no era que me interesara conquistarlo, o algo. Sabía perfectamente que no me convenía.

 **Sabes a que me refiero** – dije

Se acercó unos pasos, la nieve crujió bajo sus botas de motociclista. Se detuvo justo delante de mí, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero, me estremecí consciente de haber dejado el abrigo adentro y que me estuviera congelando aquí afuera.

 **Tu expresión de pánico fue impresionante** – golpeteo su sien con su dedo – **no hacía falta ser un genio para sumas dos más dos. Creíste que no me volverías a ver, lo entiendo. No querías que tus amigos supieran que habías pasado la noche conmigo.**

Debí mover los dedos hasta recuperar mi voz.

 **No es así** – negué con la cabeza. Y él se encogió de hombros como si no le importara lo que fuera – **estaba avergonzada, pero no de ti** – admití – **no quería que mis compañeras de apartamento se enteraran de que bebí tanto** **que perdí el conocimiento y un extraño se tuvo que ocupar de mí. Armarían un escándalo.**

 **No fue mi momento, lo sé** – agregue, raspando la nieve con la punta de mi bota.

Y luego nos quedamos mirándonos. Él a mí. Yo a él. Como si estuviéramos tratando de adivinarnos, dudaba mucho de poder lograrlo. Este tipo… había estado en la guerra, había visto morir gente a su alrededor y no era como nadie que yo hubiera conocido antes. Perdió a su primo y al regresar su familia y amigos no estuvieron para recibirlo. Al menos por lo que acababa de ver, Kurenai parecía a punto de vomitar cuando lo vio, su madre se marchó, volvió a casarse y él me había contado la noche anterior que su abuelo había muerto un año atrás.

 **Cuál es tu apellido?** –

 **Haruno** – respondí.

 **Anuncias problemas, Sakura Haruno** – dijo y sus ojos oscuros me taladraron.

 **Lo sé. No soy tu tipo verdad?** – y de repente, el aire se puso denso y deseé poder recuperar las palabras y tragármelas. De hecho sonaba como si quisiera que él me desmintiera, que dijera que le gustaba. Que le importaba.

Por un instante, se me borro que _él_ no era _mi_ tipo. Por haber estado tan concentrada en que él me veía resistible, deje que ese detalle ínfimo me irritara. _Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida_. Con él, no podía manejar la situación. Nunca debí olvidar eso.

 **No tengo un tipo preferido** – su voz resonó en el poco espacio que no separaba, asentí tontamente, humillada, pero aliviada de que no hubiera afirmado lo contrario, que yo era su tipo – **pero si lo tuviera, serias tú.**

Quede atónita. Si no fuera porque se lo veía disgustado por haber admitido semejante idea, hubiera creído que me estaba haciendo un cumplido. O coqueteando.

De repente mi teléfono sonó y lo tome, agradecida por la interrupción. Me crispe al ver que era mi madre. Presione el botón de silencio.

 **Alguien con quien no deseas hablar?** –

 **Es mi madre. No necesito hablar con ella** –

 **No se entienden bien?** –

 **Tú te llevas bien con la tuya?** – replique, levantando los hombros.

 **Sí, me crio sola. Mi padre nunca estaba a mano, así que crecí con ella y mi abuelo, no la he visto mucho desde que regrese. Se casó y se fue a vivir a Iwagakure** – la comisura de su labio trepo y mi corazón aleteo estúpidamente. Le había sacado una _casi_ sonrisa – **pero al menos atiendo sus llamadas.**

Mordí el interior de mis mejillas y resistí el impulso de defenderme y explicar lo diferente que era ella del tipo de madre que hornea galletas y hace limonada para sus hijos. Mi mama se hacía a un lado cuando yo estaba lastimada e insistía en que me olvidara del asunto. Ella no hubiera trabajado para mantenerme y sacarme adelante. No hubiera hecho tales sacrificios.

 **Que buen hijo** – las palabras escaparon rasposas y crudas, sin poder contenerlas. Pensar en mi madre me descolocaba.

 **Y porque no tomas sus llamados? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿No te envía más dinero?** –

 **Ja** – cruce los brazos – **realmente no me conoces.**

 **Bueno, ahora estoy intrigado cuéntame de tu vida en la torre de marfil, princesa** –

Respire profundamente, por la nariz, casi tentada de exponer todo ahí mismo. Tan solo para borrarle esa sonrisa sobradora. Pero el impulso duro medio segundo, en cinco años, no le había dicho ni a un alma lo que había ocurrido ¿Por qué empezaría ahora?

 **Que haces aquí hablando conmigo?** – pregunte con brusquedad.

 **Fuiste tú quien vino tras de mi** –

 **Y tú también estas aquí, porque? Ni te gusto** –

 **Yo no dije eso** –

 **Oh, cierto. Si tuvieras un tipo de chica preferido, seria yo ¿Qué significa eso?** – ladeé la cabeza, descruce los brazos y apoye las manos en mis caderas – **que sirvo para echar un polvo pero no para el largo plazo? Es así?**

No reacciono ante mi grosería, tampoco se apresuró a desmentirme.

 **Eres… interesante** –

 **Así lo llamas?** – Reí – **necesitado tal vez marinero? Recién desembarcado y…**

 **No estuve en la marina** – interrumpió con tono filoso, pero continúe.

Seguí hablando aunque en el fondo algo me decía que debía callarme.

 **Mañana te habrás olvidado de mi nombre, de mi cara…** –

Se aproximó aún más, sus ojos me estudiaban.

 **Sakura Haruno, cabello rosado con mechas negras, ojos verde jades y brillantes** – su mirada se concentró en mi – **cuarenta y cinco o cuarenta y seis kilos. Tus manos…** – atrapo una y apoyo mi palma en la suya, las observo juntas. La mía mucho más pequeña que la suya, la punta de mis dedos apenas sobrepasaba sus nudillos del medio – **hermosas** – continuo y mi pecho se contrajo al sentir su profunda voz deslizándose en mi interior – **delicadas, de huesos finos pero fuertes. Como si tocaras algún instrumento, piano quizás?** – sus ojos se enlazaron con los míos, con una ceja levantada, interrogante.

 **P-pinto** – admití. Y el sonrió como si hubiera resuelto algún acertijo.

 **Pintas** – replico y prosiguió enumerando características como si leyera de una lista – **piel tersa, clara. Una figura esbelta, perfecta para volver locos a los muchachos.**

 **Vete al diablo** – dije indignada y recupere mi mano con brusquedad, frote la palma en mis pantalones sintiendo la suya todavía en ella.

 **Temperamental. Lo ves? Te recordare** – añadió con su media sonrisa y luego se marchó.

Me quede viendo cómo se alejaba, su contorno oscuro se recortaba contra el paisaje blanco, interrumpido solo por el cemento y los vehículos.

Deje escapar la respiración, sin percatarme de que la estaba reteniendo. Me dije que me alegraba de que se fuera, contenta de no volver a verlo.

Gire y entre nuevamente en la casa, rodeé mi cuerpo con los brazos, con fuerza, como si eso pudiera de alguna manera hacerme sentir menos herida. Y menos vacía.

.

.

.

 _ **Melilove**_

* * *

( _ *** tablas mexicanas: se denomina a aquella situación en la que, enfrentados los oponentes, ninguno encuentra ventaja en atacar primero*)**_

 _ **Segun la Wikipedia ese es el significado, obviamente si hay algun mexicano leyendo la historia me podra decir si es o no cierto.**_

 _ **espero que les este gustando, espero sus reviews!**_

 _ **saludos!**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chicas lamento mucho la demora**!

Realmente queria subirlo antes pero estoy muy ocupada ultimamente.

Espero dejar subiendo unos capitulos antes de irme de viaje, pero me quedan muchas cosas por revisar T.T

esta cortito el capitulo pero es lo que pude transcribir en la semana seguire subiendo mas, si el tiempo me lo permite.

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

 **La historia es una adaptacion de Sophie Jordan.**

* * *

 **TEASE**

 _Intimidades Universitarias_

.

.

.

Capitulo ocho

.

.

.

Me alegre cuando llego el lunes, porque así podía distraerme con la rutina de la semana, no hice planes para salir y no tuve que esforzarme en actuar como el personaje que invente desde que llegue a Konoha. Pero el viernes se aproximaba como una visita al ginecólogo: algo que no quieres hacer, pero debes hacerlo, porque si no salía pensarían que algo me pasaba, que estaba enferma o deprimida y no era mi caso. Debí trabajar duro para convencer a todos, incluyéndome a mí. _No me pasa nada, estoy bien. De veras._

La semana transcurrió por sus carriles normales. Como siempre, llegue último segundo a mis clases, evite los llamados de mi madre, estuve durante las tardes en el taller, donde me involucraba de tal modo en mi pintura que perdía la noción del tiempo.

El viernes por la tarde me encontraba pintando y deseando que fuera miércoles para no tener que salir, resople fastidiada. Tenía previsto ir a ver una banda nueva con Hinata y Naruto, también vendría TenTen. Ino, por su parte, asistiría a un evento soso con Sai, algo como un banquete para "los más tontos del país".

 **Es realmente bueno** – elogio Tayuya, al detenerse frente a mi puesto de trabajo – **no es tu habitual…**

 **Mi habitual no es bueno? Eso duele** – bromeé. Sople el mechón rosado que caía sobre mi rostro. Me había sujetado el pelo corto con un pañuelo pero se soltaba, de todos modos.

 **No, no es eso. De algún modo, es más personal** – dijo estudiando la tela con intensidad.

Sus palabras me forzaron a retroceder y a considerar mi trabajo como no lo hago mientras pinto. Aquel domingo, cuando vine al taller me dije con severidad que el hecho de haber creado algo con la casa de Sasuke no tenía ningún significado. Yo era una artista, si estaba inspirada lo aprovechaba, no era necesario investigar la fuente.

La puerta había cobrado mayor riqueza y los tonos café adquirieron una exuberancia que la hacía vibrar con voluptuosidad. El vidrio brillaba como el cristal iluminado, quede encantada por haber logrado ese efecto, era el resultado de haber jugado durante horas con los tonos azules y amarillos. La nieve, visible a través de la ventana se extendía más allá de la puerta como una nube informe de blanco inmaculado. Y allí, entre la bruma, aparecía un rostro. Fantasmal casi, esfumado sin facciones definidas. Excepto los ojos que parecían observar al espectador, como sondeándolo con una mirada intensa.

¿ _En qué momento lo había pintado_?

 **No** – la silaba escapo de mí, entrecortada. Abatida.

 **Que sucede?** – pregunto Tayuya

 _Oh, Demonios. No_. No podía ser, no lo estaba pintando a _él_. No era una estúpida enamorada suspirando por un chico hot, _yo_ no suspiraba. Aparte el taburete y con ambas manos levante la ofensiva obra de los bordes, dispuesta a sumarla a la pila de telas para reciclar.

Estaba ya casi por dejarla por dejarla junto a las otras, con Tayuya detrás de mí, cuando la voz de la profesora Mitarashi me detuvo en seco:

Sakura, que crees que estás haciendo? –

 **Disculpe?** – exclame, y me asome a mirarla aun con la pintura en mis manos.

La profesora entro como una tromba haciendo tintinear sus múltiples brazaletes. Nunca lo entendí, si yo pintara con esas cosas, me distraería; pero ella jamás usaba menos de diez en cada brazo.

 **Iba a reciclar esta tela y empezar algo nuevo… se me ocurrió otra cosa** – balbuceé – **algo que realmente me estuviera carcomiendo…**

 **Pondrás eso de vuelta en tu atril y lo terminaras** – me interrumpió, apuntándome con un dedo imperioso. Abrí la boca para protestar, pero no me dejo – **esta es la primera pieza en la que muestras verdadera inspiración. No permitiré que la deseches**.

No sabía si enfadarme o sentirme alagada, hacía dos años que estudiaba allí y ella nunca había reaccionado así ante alguno de mis trabajos. Refunfuñando puse la tela en su lugar y durante la siguiente media hora hice como que trabajaba en ella mientras sentía la mirada de la profesora sobre mí, no quise marcharme de inmediato, pues podría interpretarlo como que yo estaba enfadada y habría estado en lo correcto. Cuando hubo pasado un tiempo prudencial, lave mis pinceles y acomode mi mesa de trabajo.

La luz se había ido, oscurecía temprano en invierno, camine por la acera con cuidado, por el hielo. Una vez en mi edificio, preferí subir por las escaleras en lugar de hacerlo por el elevador, mis pasos resonaron por el cemento, podía escuchar la voz de la profesora Mitarashi en mis oídos y entonces vi esos ojos, los de Sasuke, era como si hubiera estado poseída… y otra persona, mi "yo poseído" los hubiera pintado.

Al llegar a mi habitación busque mis llaves y mientras lo hacía, la puerta se abrió de golpe, desde adentro. Levante la vista, esperando ver a Ino, pero no era ella. Tampoco era Hinata. Era mi madre.

No había una gran diferencia en cómo se veía ahora y como se veía cuando yo tenía nueve años. Salvo que ahora su rostro tenía un cierto aspecto de cera, se había hecho algo más desde la última vez que la vi. Y tenía el pelo más largo, llevaba una trenza elegante de la que se le escapaban algunos mechones enmarcándole el rostro. Entrecerré los ojos, nunca se lo había visto tan largo y sospeche que estaría usando extensiones.

Por fuera no parecía cambiar nunca, y en todo caso, tampoco por dentro. Cuando yo era pequeña, representaba el papel y hasta iba a las reuniones de padres, pero cuando ella y papá se divorciaron abandono la pantomima, dejo de tratar de ser la mejor madre del barrio. Se mudó a Kirigakure donde comenzó la búsqueda del esposo número dos. Y lo encontró en mi padrastro.

 **Que tienes encima?** – pregunto midiéndome de arriba abajo con la nariz fruncida – **estas hecha un desastre.**

 **Pintura** – respondí. Nada de saludar, nada de un abrazo normal.

 **Siempre tuviste un excepcional sentido del… estilo** – agrego, típica agresión pasiva. Eso, cuando no era directamente agresiva.

 **Como entraste?** – pase a su lado e ingrese a mi habitación.

 **Tu asistente universitaria, le dije que era tu madre y me abrió** – respondió

 _Tendré que hablar con Matsuri al respecto._

 **Que haces acá?** – apoye mi bolso en el suelo y me deje caer en mi cama.

 **No respondes mis llamadas** –

 _Vaya. Debe estar desesperada si vino hasta aquí_.

 **Ya te lo dije. No iré** –

 **Sakura ¿puedes dejar de ser tan infantil por un momento? Eres familia ¿cómo quedara si mi propia hija no va al casamiento de su hermanastro? Ya faltaste a las despedidas. Tienes que estar en el ensayo y en la boda** –

 **No** – insistí.

Apretó los labios y se cruzó de brazos. El movimiento ajusto su camisa y me maraville de lo delgada que estaba; más que la última vez que la vi. Debe estar en cuatro galletas dietéticas por día.

 **Sabes que me harás pasar vergüenza. Solo deseas herirme** – dijo.

Sacudí la cabeza y le clave la mirada. Realmente creía que se trataba de ella y no de lo que podía o no hacerme sentir incomoda. Creía que lo hacía para lastimarla.

 **Alguna vez se te ocurrió que no puede ser por ti?** –

 **Que quieres decir?** – pestañeo casi con perplejidad.

 **Kankuro** – escupí el nombre como si fuera veneno en mi boca – **no iría a su boda aunque me pusieras un revolver en la cabeza.**

 **¡Ah!** – Alzo las manos, impaciente – **esto es todavía por aquel malentendido.**

 **No hubo ningún malentendido** – me levante de un salto.

Hizo un gesto como de detenerme con la mano.

 **Siempre tuviste una imaginación hiperactiva. Ustedes los artistas…** –

 **¡Mamá!** – Exclame – **no me imagine nada**.

 **Está bien** – recogió su bolso de mi escritorio y camino hacia la puerta – **aférrate a tu amargura y a tu resentimiento contra él, ni siquiera lo has visto en cinco años ¿Cuándo crecerás Sakura y dejaras eso atrás?** –

 **Uf, he crecido mucho en este tiempo** – las duras realidades de mi primera juventud se habían encargado de eso.

 **No me llames, ni me envíes mensajes** – señalo su pecho con un dedo cuya uña estaba esmaltada de rojo, casi reí y le recordé que era ella la que me escribía y me llamaba – **no lo hagas hasta que hayas aprendido a aceptarme. Nunca lo hiciste. No desde que me case con Rasa**.

 **Eso no es cierto. No tengo problemas con él** –

Era verdad, no los tenía. Me encontraba varias veces al año con ella y Rasa. Incluso me reuní con ellos en parís para una navidad. Es cierto que me sentía a salvo porque sabía que Kankuro pasaría las fiestas con la chica que hoy en día era su prometida. Alguien a quien nunca conocí, obviamente, pero por la que sentía una infinita compasión.

 **Cuando dejes de actuar como una niña consentida, llámame** – salió y cerro de un portazo.

Quede mirando la puerta, agitada, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Llamaron suavemente desde la habitación contigua y Hinata se asomó por la puerta que separaba las habitaciones, con ojos preocupados. _Grandioso, oyó todo_.

 **Estas bien?** –

Asentí. Ella entro y froto las manos en sus jeans.

 **Es tu mama?** –

 **Si. Disculpa que no las presente** – dije con un casi imperceptible quiebre en mi voz – **como habrás escuchado no nos llevamos demasiado bien, en estos días** – años en realidad.

 **Quieres hablar de eso?** – se sentó a mi lado.

 **No** – me puse de pie y fui a revisar el armario al tiempo que sepultaba mis emociones en lo más profundo de mi ser, desde donde no pudieran salir - **a qué hora comienza a tocar la banda? Me vendría bien un poco de diversión y un trago.**

Que sean unos cuantos.

.

.

.

 _ **Melilove**_


End file.
